


命运它又瞎又聋

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 乔治堡决战时海尔森失去了视觉与听觉，毫无疑问周围只有康纳帮的上他，这意味着康纳得把他捡回家……





	1. Chapter 1

康纳折回去，走进已经变成废墟的乔治堡，在滚滚硝烟中寻找父亲的身影。他们刚刚经历了一场死斗，海尔森险些掐死了他而他弹出袖剑时刻准备捅穿父亲的脖子就好像他们是一双几生几世的死敌，但是在混乱中父亲却松开了手，而他的袖剑也因为找不到要捅的脖子悄悄收了回去。他们挣扎着离开了对方，恨不能离对方远点再远点，中间隔上一整个地球。这对父子憎恨地看了对方最后一眼，转身走向不同的方向——康纳要继续去追逐查尔斯李，就像是只发疯的猎狗一定要一雪前耻，至于海尔森，鬼知道海尔森要去干啥，下地狱吧也许。  
之后康纳刚刚走出去，乔治堡便应声而塌，在轰隆隆的巨响与飞起的烟尘里康纳渐渐找回了理智，父亲可能还在里面。不过没必要去找，康纳有一百个理由不去找他，比如他可能完全没事，他是个卑鄙无耻的圣殿骑士，追杀查尔斯李才是要务，他是个混蛋父亲，阿基里斯想让他死，等等等等。而且康纳自己也受伤了，腹部真的很痛，头也很痛脚也很痛腿也很痛走路一步一挪，所以康纳才不需要回去救一个差点掐死他的混蛋。  
去他妈的！刺客一边大声骂出来一边转身一瘸一拐地往废墟里走，他一共也就会那几句脏话，趁着周围没人得快点骂出来。这是我为海尔森·肯威做的最后一件事了，他大声发誓，我再也不会为他所用哪怕那么一次……  
哦。  
海尔森倒在废墟里，浑身尘土，双眼紧闭，康纳跌跌撞撞地走过去，试图把他抱起来。父亲的白发散乱着，被鲜血贴在额头上，显然头部遭受了重击。康纳把他横抱起来，歪歪扭扭地往外走像是个喝高了的醉汉，幸运的是没有石块在他们身边掉落，不然康纳可能也会在这里交代了性命。  
康纳不知道怀里的人是不是还活着，他也懒得去看，都差不多，如果海尔森还活着，他就把他带回去然后找个医生，等海尔森会走路了就把这老家伙撵走，如果海尔森死了，他就刨个坑把人埋了，只要埋的离阿基里斯远一点就行，康纳可不想让自己已经腐烂了一半的导师半夜从土里爬出来愤怒地敲自己的窗户。  
他吹响马哨，抱着海尔森上了马，怀里的人始终无声无息，让他真的开始担心父亲已经死了。但是他去试探时，还是感到了微弱的呼吸，只不过一次比一次更弱。海尔森可能脑震荡，断了肋骨，内出血，马上就要死了，也可能一时半会儿死不了，但是因为太老太虚弱活不了几天，这不重要，真的不重要，康纳得尽力去救他，也许可以成功一次，哪怕就这一次。混蛋，他在马上大声骂，操，别死，老混蛋，让我赢一次。

 

阿基里斯是在一个月前去世的。这位德高望重的刺客导师非常安详地在扶手椅里去了天堂。康纳也好，家园其他人也好，甚至是阿基里斯自己，对此都早有准备，阿基里斯的身体不可能撑的过今年了。故而阿基里斯授意康纳提前定好了棺材，还强撑着出去转了一圈好选择自己的墓地，他拄着拐杖站在山坡上，和康纳讨论着埋在此处的利与弊。  
“我不想埋的太远，”老人说，“但是我也不想天天看着你这个笨孩子，我怕我气得从棺材里跳出来，所以还需要一点美丽的景色。”他笑了起来，似乎为自己的这点幽默自得，但是康纳完全没笑。  
“坡上好。”康纳简洁地说，然后不想发表任何意见。比起选墓地他更想坐在书房里写家园百科全书，或者坐在门槛上缝衣服。  
“你完全没在考虑。”老人抱怨说，但还是笑了。越是将死他的心情越好。  
“而你完全没在难过，老头，”康纳呛他，“尽管挑三拣四吧，反正准备葬礼的不是你。”  
“你好像舍不得我死，”阿基里斯老眼昏花地眺望远方，“我以为你比一般人更明白生老病死是个无法逃避的过程。”  
“我不明白，”康纳承认说，“我不想让你离开我，导师，没有你我什么也干不了。”  
“拉倒吧，”阿基里斯嗤之以鼻，“你背着我和海尔森合作的时候，那可是相当有主见，别装什么乖孩子了，在外边一天到晚叉着手看见女士就脸红，回到家就伶牙俐齿，我有一句话你就有一百句等着。”  
康纳一时间没犟嘴。真难得。  
“事实已经证明那是错误的了。”过了一会儿他说。  
“什么是错的？”  
“和圣殿骑士合作，是错的，”康纳说，“我和海尔森之间的矛盾无法调和，这种合作只能是短暂的，肤浅的，最终还是要分崩离析。”  
阿基里斯咳嗽起来，试图就地坐下，康纳伸手扶着他。  
“你放弃的真快，”阿基里斯咳了一会儿说，“我还以为……你是那种不达目的不死心的倔孩子。”  
“……我试了好几年才承认失败，我以为你会为我的放弃而高兴。”  
“我确实不觉得你走的路是对的，”阿基里斯嘟囔说，“你应该一开始就杀了海尔森·肯威……但是我也该想到你会心软，而他巧舌如簧。”  
“……”  
“我不会再对你做任何的干预了，”阿基里斯叹了口气，“孩子，我说的话也不会是百分百正确，早在很多年前我就意识到这件事了，而你，你得自己考虑你的道路。”  
“……”  
“你会被我的死打击到吗？”  
“什么？不会，我不是没有经历过，比如母亲的死。”  
“你妈妈在你四岁的时候就死了，”阿基里斯犀利地说，“你记得她什么？你了解她多少？而我们一起生活了太久了，康纳，你会被我的死打击到吗？”  
“不会，我很坚强，而你应该回屋去了，老头。”康纳说。他把阿基里斯搀起来，而阿基里斯好心的没有指出他的眼泪挂在睫毛上。

医生非常及时地赶到了达文波特庄园。“这是你的朋友吗，康纳？”医生一边问一边开始紧急治疗，包扎海尔森的伤口，有碎石造成的，也有康纳之前造成的。海尔森始终昏迷不醒，嘴唇惨白，看起来很虚弱。原来海尔森也会这样，康纳心想，原来他也不是所向披靡的。  
海尔森给康纳留下的印象一直是非常的聪明又强壮，正如母亲的日记所写。也许他是老了，但是反应速度和力量还是超出常人，而且老奸巨猾，心狠手辣，时常话里有话，让康纳烦躁非常，但是康纳选择了跟他合作。康纳憧憬父亲，无论是母亲的日记里的，还是地下室画像里的。这样的憧憬叫他办了许多傻事。  
但也许……没有那么傻。是的，海尔森冷酷残忍，缺乏感情，对失散的儿子毫无歉意与爱怜，但偶然的他会给康纳一点希望，像是从手指缝里漏沙一样流露出少许温情，搭在康纳肩膀上的手，无意间的赞扬，偶然有些慈爱的目光，还有那些为人处事上的指教。康纳摸不清这是海尔森的真情实感，还是刻意丢出去的鱼饵，但是他真的像小狗一样跟在海尔森身后，细细地去品味能闻到的所有味道，企图从里面榨出一丁点他渴求已久的父爱。但最终康纳发现自己从未真正相信过海尔森，海尔森也发现了，于是他们决裂，之前对对方有多憧憬，决裂带来的怒气就有多大，这才有了乔治堡的殊死一战。  
可是海尔森松开了手，没有杀他，为什么？  
这让小狗又闻到了肉香，颠颠地跟在了父亲身后。康纳痛恨自己内心的小狗，但是又无可奈何。  
“他怎么样？”康纳问。海尔森流了很多很多血，多的让康纳担心他会立刻死掉。因此康纳一直积极地帮医生递药递纱布，幻想自己在和死神赛跑。

 

阿基里斯死的时候，康纳非常，非常，非常愤怒。他生气了。  
并不是因为阿基里斯离开他而生气，而是因为阿基里斯死的太悄无声息，居然就这么在扶手椅里一声不吭地走了。  
他怎么好意思？！康纳愤怒地心想。在最后的几天里，康纳买了很多药材，直接把医生请到家里住，就是为了在阿基里斯临死前多做点什么，多抢救一会儿，吊住阿基里斯的命哪怕只有几分钟。他夜不成寐，幻想阿基里斯突然呼吸急促，然后他就会跳起来去找医生，大声地呼喊阿基里斯的名字。他幻想老人渐渐地失去生命，临死前握紧康纳的手说点什么动人的话语，而康纳会大声地哭泣，请求死神网开一面，最后看着阿基里斯闭上眼睛，顺理成章地大哭一场。家园的人们会围在他身边，安慰他，告诉他他已经尽力了，虽然没能留住阿基里斯，但至少他尝试过。  
结果阿基里斯居然趁他一个不注意，一言不发地死在了扶手椅里，连句遗言都吝啬于留给康纳，康纳一时间懵了，如鲠在喉，连哭的机会都没找到。年轻的刺客只好平静地去通知大家，组织了一场平静的葬礼，平静地看导师下葬，然后平静地回到了庄园。  
“没事，”他在坟前也是平静的，“老头，别担心，我一个人可以的。”  
然后康纳回到了自己的房间，摔掉了能摔的所有东西，大声地嘶吼直到嗓子哑掉，最后一头撞晕在了书桌上。  
操你的，老头，我恨死你了。

 

“没有致命伤，”医生宽慰道，“放心吧，大多都是皮外伤，唯一让人担心的是头部的撞击，不过我想多半也就是脑震荡，这段时间别让他下床了，他是你朋友吗，康纳？”  
“……他是我父亲。”  
医生长长的哦了一声，太长了以至于康纳担心他一口气憋死。康纳知道医生在想什么。康纳居然有个父亲，还是个穿着讲究的白人老爷，原来他不是在野地里被老头捞回家的孤儿。  
“说来话长。”康纳敷衍说。  
医生留下了药方，让康纳定期为海尔森换药。而康纳走回屋里，坐在床边看着父亲的脸。  
海尔森又老了，他的皱纹比康纳记忆里要多两条，头发也比以前更白，所幸那颗心脏还在胸腔里有力的跳动。时间让康纳忘记了海尔森的坏处，单单记住了许多好处，一时间竟生出许多感叹来。  
康纳印象最深的，是追踪丘奇时的某一天晚上他们不得不在旅馆寄宿，而且得挤在同一个房间里。康纳没觉得不好意思，他野惯了，有时回部落还会跟几个玩的好的大小伙子一起光着屁股在河里洗澡，但是海尔森居然扭捏起来，一定要康纳保证不看他，他才肯换衣服。康纳没有为难他，这孩子心里很少有刁难别人的想法，但是他自己是大大方方地当着海尔森的面脱了个干干净净才换了睡衣，父亲不高兴地盯着年轻人那强壮又充满活力的身体看了一会儿，慢慢脸红起来，康纳险些笑出声。年老的圣殿骑士哼了一声钻进被窝里，而儿子马上就躺在他身边，用温暖的躯体紧紧贴着他。做父亲的依然很不满意地叨咕了些什么，康纳懒得去听，闭上眼睛就要睡，却感到父亲的手臂压在自己身上，煞有介事地掖了掖被角，然后收了回去。  
“睡觉吧。”海尔森低语，热气扑在了康纳脸上。康纳一时间愣住了，看着父亲闭上眼睛，那平静的，俊朗的睡颜。  
年轻的刺客怀疑这其实是一个拿掖被角当借口的拥抱，但是也说不出口，只得闭了眼睛睡觉。半夜下了小雨，温度骤降，海尔森一直往康纳怀里挤。康纳不喜欢别人碰自己，但是这会儿却顺理成章甚至迫不及待地伸出手臂把父亲抱进怀里，好让两个人热烘烘地挤在一起。他不知道海尔森是故意的还是无意的，但他也不敢说什么，生怕说错了一句话，以后就没有这种时候了。  
毕竟他是那么容易说错话的人，而海尔森又是那么的好面子。

我的死会打击到你吗，康纳？  
康纳再次站在阿基里斯坟前时，不得不承认，这老头子猜的真准。是的，康纳做好了一切心理准备，却还是深受打击。  
康纳没有悲恸大哭，但是他知道自己变得不对劲了，他总是很愤怒，而且越来越激进，他没法面对空荡荡的庄园，没法面对没有老头的棋盘，没有导师的地下室，于是他开始往纽约跑，以寻求发泄愤怒的机会。城里倒有的是机会打架，可他力气太大了，像只闯进瓷器店的大狗熊，一不小心就会毁掉什么东西，他总不能因为一个醉鬼挑衅，或者一个小混混偷钱包，就用他那雄壮的腿把对方踩成肉泥吧？  
多捅几个圣殿骑士与英军也不能发泄他的愤怒，于是他把目标改成了查尔斯李。查尔斯李是圣殿骑士的二把手，而康纳一直想搞死这家伙，如果查尔斯李这个接班人没了也许康纳还能重新跟海尔森合作，真是一举三得。  
不料海尔森技高一筹，康纳没能在乔治堡找到查尔斯李，只能找到一个拔剑的父亲。  
于是他把愤怒都降临在了海尔森身上。来吧，打吧，杀吧，我恨你们，母亲，阿基里斯，嘎纳多贡，父亲，还有所有人，你们总是出其不意地离开我，从来不给我机会挽留。他暴怒于一切的离别与死亡，暴怒于世界总是把遥不可及的东西在他脸上贴的太近，就连海尔森也屡屡如此，就好像他真的是一只可以随便调戏的小狗。  
他恨的咬牙切齿，痛的无可奈何，而海尔森·肯威这个没点眼色的家伙还披着那冷酷无情的皮，不知死活地挑衅他。  
但最终他们都下不去手。他们仇恨彼此，却又莫名其妙地饶恕了对方。  
我只是太想知道他心里想什么了，康纳这样解释自己的行为，我不想让他至死都只是一个贴在我记忆里的标签，上面写着“父亲”，“混蛋”，“大骗子”，“圣殿骑士”等字样，我想剖开他的心看看里面有没有一点点柔软的东西，我想知道他给我那些甜头有没有一点是真心的。  
管他呢，康纳心想，反正我也没办法把他扔到荒地里去。

海尔森睡了两天，一动不动，无知无觉，康纳提心吊胆，怕他像阿基里斯一样悄无声息地死去，但幸运的是，在阳光明媚的下午，海尔森睁开了眼睛。  
康纳当时在楼下，听见楼上咚的一声，他马上跳起来像只兔子一样窜上了楼，看见海尔森倒在地板上难堪地挣扎，他扑过去要把可怜的父亲扶起来，却被一把推开。海尔森茫然无措地站起来，跌倒在床上，慌乱地后退，眼睛毫无焦距。  
“父亲？”康纳疑惑不解，但海尔森好像听不见他说话似的，急促地呼吸，像是被吓坏了。  
“把灯点亮！”海尔森喊道，康纳又一次扑上去抓住他的手，但是海尔森宛如对付死敌一把拧住他的手腕，差点把康纳拧到脱臼。康纳甩开他的手，紧紧抱住他，与他一起惊魂未定地坐在床上。海尔森像只吓坏了的猫在他怀里扑腾个不停，直到渐渐冷静下来才停止了动作，低头在康纳身上嗅嗅。  
现在你像那只可怜的小狗了。康纳想。  
“康纳？”他不安地说，“是你吗？”  
于是康纳知道了一个悲惨的事实——海尔森的眼睛看不见了。  
几分钟后他发现了更悲惨的——海尔森的耳朵也聋了。

医生走后，康纳惴惴不安地坐在床边。海尔森只穿着睡衣，赤着脚，散着头发，抱着枕头，虽然看不见也听不见但还是感觉到康纳的举止，便配合地把头转向康纳的方向，就好像还能看见什么似的。  
康纳纠结了一会儿，抓起他的手，开始在他手心写字。海尔森偏着头，努力辨识着手心的触感。  
“我一时半会儿好不了了，是吗？”海尔森大声说。由于失去了听觉，他有点控制不住自己的音量。  
“是的。”康纳不由自主地说，然后才想起来海尔森听不见，不过海尔森已经理解了他的意思。  
“看不见，也听不见，”海尔森念念有词地躺下来，“你喜欢这状况吗，康纳，没有你，我什么都做不了，现在把我扔出去吧，让我在荒地里被狼吃掉。”  
康纳没回答他。  
“去追杀查尔斯李吧，去剿灭圣殿骑士团吧，”海尔森喃喃自语，“别再这里盯着我看了，我知道我很烦人。”  
康纳当然不会离开。

康纳给海尔森做饭，擦身，换药。他的父亲一开始都不肯脱下衣服，但是自己也知道这只是垂死挣扎，很快屈服了，被康纳脱了个赤裸裸的，用温热的毛巾擦拭着身体。他的身体看起来还很健壮，虽然常年不见阳光导致皮肤苍白，但肌肉的形状还都很不错，只是年纪让他的皮肤松弛了，肉却收紧了。康纳一边给他擦身一边胡思乱想，思索着手下的身体吃起来味道如何，肉质肯定是又老又柴，食用价值很一般了。要是海尔森知道他在想什么，搞不好又要掐死他。  
海尔森一直在说话，话多的惊人。他抱怨气候，床铺，食物，温度，康纳的手法，并提出诸多莫名其妙的要求，还有一些不着边际的话，无甚逻辑，好像只是为了说话而说话，好像只是在黑暗无声的世界里太寂寞了想要与外界取得一点点联系。康纳注意到他的手一直在抖。  
“你害怕了……？”康纳轻声问。  
海尔森当然不会回答。他的话题已经变成了红茶与牛奶的兼容性，但是声音变得嘶哑干燥，吐字不清，康纳扶他起来，倒了杯水一口口喂给他喝。喝完水他还要说话，康纳立刻把自己的手心捂在他嘴上。  
那双刚沾了些水珠的嘴唇微微翕动着，摩擦着康纳温暖的手心。  
“我没事，”海尔森声音闷闷的，“我只是什么也听不见，很无聊。”  
“我也很无聊，”康纳喃喃道，“不管我说什么，你都听不到。”  
“康纳，我会永远这样吗，”海尔森的声音里已经浸润了恐惧，“我要怎么生活？你会照顾我多久？康纳，我可以一直留在这里吗？”  
当然，我会照顾你。康纳在他手心慢慢写着。  
父亲哼了一声。  
“你早晚有一天会厌倦，”他像个预言家一样宣布说，“你会厌烦伺候一个眼瞎耳聋的糟老头子，然后你就得把我赶到马厩里住，一天给我一块面包和一点凉水，最后我会冻死在里面，埋在某片鬼知道在哪儿的野地里。”  
“你太悲观了……”康纳嘀咕着，然后爬上床去把海尔森抱进怀里。他的父亲惊愕地抗拒着，但最终还是被他紧紧搂在了怀里。这真是一副奇妙的场景，看他那素日道貌岸然，一本正经的父亲瞪圆了眼睛，一动不敢动，他忍不住笑出了声。  
而且还赤身裸体。康纳忘了给他穿上衣服了。  
海尔森一定是从康纳胸腔的震动推断出康纳在笑，表情相当不爽，康纳随手拽过被子盖在两个人身上，他们最好是一起睡，这样海尔森晚上要上厕所或者要喝水就可以直接告诉他了。  
“我们要睡觉了吗？”海尔森大声问空气，“你得给我穿个睡衣吧。”  
康纳翻了个白眼。他累坏了，而海尔森光着也能睡，而且他就想让海尔森难堪一下。要知道他可是白白伺候了这混蛋两三天。  
海尔森不吭声了，但是依然睁着眼睛。康纳把手掌捂在海尔森眼睛上示意他睡觉，要熄灯时却发现他耳朵根都红了。  
“真的那么不好意思吗？”康纳嘀咕道，他自己也只穿了睡裤。这有什么不好意思的呢，鉴于他俩就是俩大老爷们儿。  
海尔森保持沉默，没有再发出任何抗议。康纳熄了灯，犹豫着躺进被窝，思考着是不是太过分了。海尔森不安地在被子下动了动，康纳理解为害怕，自动地拥住了他。  
没事，康纳捏着他的手心写着，我在。  
海尔森无声地点点头，扭头钻进了康纳怀里。突然间，康纳的脑子就炸了，他瞪大了眼睛。这不是他第一次拥抱海尔森，但似乎海尔森是第一次这么主动，这么赤裸地钻进他怀里，像条蛇一样灵活且不安分。他们的上身光溜溜地贴在一起，海尔森的腿缠在康纳腿上，隔着睡裤传递过来暖意。  
父亲的身体衰老了，但摸起来却比看起来要年轻，肌肉依旧是温热的，有弹性的，那健壮的骨骼和炽热的心脏就藏在肌肉下面。康纳的鼻子里扑进了一股说不清道不明的气味，这种味道他以前经常在海尔森身上闻到，不能说是香味，但是很好闻，而且很温暖。康纳想起小时候自己喜欢趴着地上闻草的味道，相当上瘾，会趴很久很久，然后被妈妈拽起来，拎回家吃饭。现在他觉得，海尔森的气味就像青草的味道一样令人上瘾。  
海尔森不安地在他怀里扭来扭去。康纳用力抱紧他制止他这种行为。真舒服，康纳迷迷糊糊地想着，真好闻。  
“爸爸……”年轻的男人半眯着眼，靠在父亲肩头低语。这是他第一次这么叫他。  
反正海尔森也听不见。  
“晚安。”海尔森纠结地说。康纳捏了捏他的手作为回应。


	2. 命运它又瞎又聋2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海尔森显然很需要陪伴

以前阿基里斯养过一只猫，浑身上下灰扑扑的，没有别的颜色。猫没有名字，就叫猫，这是抓老鼠用的。猫很尽职，那时候庄园里连耗子影儿都没有。当时康纳也就十几岁，正是需要友谊的年纪，偏偏身边除了一个瘸老头子没有旁人，只有猫。  
康纳很喜欢猫，把猫喂的膘肥体壮的，甚至在康纳和阿基里斯斗嘴时，猫都会在旁边跟着喵喵叫，好像也在跟阿基里斯吵架。他一闲下来就和猫一起玩，后来甚至发展成抱着猫一起睡觉。猫温热的身体与温柔的咕噜声是他在贫乏艰苦的青春期里得到的最大的慰藉。  
但是有一天，猫的注意力转移了。她温柔的眼睛不再注视着康纳，而是一只在外边的树上跳来跳去的野猫。康纳一旦关上窗户，阻止它们眉目传情，猫就会生气地低吼，甚至会抓破康纳的手，就好像已经忘记了是这个少年给她东西吃，爱怜地抚摸她。  
“它快跑了，”老头说，“猫是不忠心的东西，留不住的。看紧她吧。”  
康纳失败了。那天猫闹的厉害，在屋里上蹿下跳，因为那只野猫在外边喵呜喵呜的叫，康纳坚决不肯打开门窗，绝不给猫机会出逃。最后猫气急败坏，直接往玻璃上撞，一副不能与心上猫在一起就誓不罢休的模样。康纳怕她撞死，只好打开了窗户。  
眨眼间，康纳深爱的猫就已经扑出了窗户，和那只该死的野猫一起站在树枝上。它们一起消失在了树林里，连头都没回。从此康纳再也没见过他的猫。  
“我们再养一只，”阿基里斯安慰他说，“我们养狗，狗不会跑。”然后老头真的抱来了一只狗，用来看门。这只狗也很可爱，比猫更听话，也会围着康纳打转。康纳也很喜欢它，可是康纳不会抱着它睡觉了。这孩子只会躲在被子下为他的猫痛哭，就像为阿基里斯痛哭一样。  
不管抱的多紧，该离开你的，还是会离开你。康纳过早的参悟了这个道理。  
但有的时候，他还是想不开，想抱的更紧一点，也许这样就能改变什么。

 

早上康纳在极其温暖的阳光里醒了过来。毫无疑问，昨晚他忘了拉上窗帘了，所以现在才会浸沐在如此舒适的阳光里。他咂吧着嘴睁开眼睛，发现自己依然紧紧拥抱着赤身裸体的海尔森，而海尔森无比清醒地睁着眼睛，似乎在盯着他看，但实际上，那双眼睛毫无聚焦。  
“早上好……”康纳困乏地打了个哈欠，后知后觉地想起来海尔森听不见，于是他在海尔森颈窝里蹭蹭，以表示自己睡醒了。  
“你醒了？”海尔森小声说，“现在几点了？”  
康纳打着哈欠去看时钟，很显然康纳睡了个懒觉，已经八点多了。他在海尔森脸上划拉出一个数字，海尔森皱了一下脸，倒也没说什么。感官的丧失反而让他变得柔软了，就连皱纹都变得异常温顺，让人想在他脸上亲一口。康纳从来都没有这样的经历，搂抱着一个温热的柔软的鲜活的赤裸的身体，在如此和煦的阳光下醒来。他的小腹在骚动，而他无意识地享受起这种骚动来……  
“康纳，”海尔森低声说，“你顶到我了。”  
刺客触电般的缩到了一边。  
“晨勃很正常……”他嘀咕着，好在海尔森又瞎又聋，这冲淡了尴尬。海尔森自顾自嗤笑出声。  
“年轻人，”海尔森边笑边背过身去，好让自己的正面沐浴在阳光下，“精神旺盛，嗯？我饿了，快去做早饭吧。”  
于是尴尬荡然无存，康纳哼着歌去做早饭，海尔森则一直躺在床上享受这场赤身裸体的日光浴，仅仅用被角遮住关键部位。真奇怪，康纳好笑地想着，昨天他还害羞到耳根发红，今天就大喇喇地裸着晒太阳了。  
今天海尔森的话还是很多，无论康纳在不在屋里，他都会有一搭没一搭地自言自语，反正他也不知道康纳在哪儿。康纳忙于做自己的事情，在书房里整理情报，安顿好父亲后，他还是要面对剿灭圣殿骑士团的问题。而且查尔斯李可还活着呢。  
听见身后有些动静时他敏锐地转过身，结果发现是海尔森摸索着走到书房来了。海尔森勉强穿着一条白色的睡裤，赤脚踩在地板上，小心翼翼地扶着门框挪动步伐。康纳立刻靠近他，抓住他的手臂，引导他在扶手椅里坐下 。  
“我太无聊了，”海尔森抱怨说，“你都不来陪我。”  
我能陪你干什么，聊天吗？康纳翻了个白眼。  
“我没法这样下去，康纳，太无趣了，我不能看书，也不能下棋，该死的，你能不能给我弄点盲人能读的书？那种有凸版字母的？”  
好的，康纳在他手心里写，然后站起来走到走廊，大声呼唤他的狗。  
海尔森迷惑不解地在黑暗与寂静里坐着，然后突然间怀里被塞了个毛绒绒的活物，在他怀里扭动，还伸出舌头舔他的手，吓得他差点把此物丢到地板上。  
“这是什么？”他慌乱地喊道，“拿开！”  
狗迷茫地趴在他腿上，看着这个奇怪的人类大喊大叫。海尔森被一条狗吓坏了，这滑稽的场景逗得康纳哈哈大笑。  
“这是……狗吗？”海尔森的手指慢慢拂过那柔软的皮毛，“你的狗？”  
“让它陪你玩吧！”康纳笑着说。可是这句话海尔森还是听不到，只不过是无用的投进了空气里罢了。  
狗懒洋洋地掀起眼皮，慢条斯理地舔舔这人的手，半睁着眼睛在海尔森的膝盖上打起瞌睡。海尔森挠着它的背部，叫它舒服极了。  
“它是什么颜色的？”海尔森问，脸上带着无数幻想的表情。海尔森现在连颜色都看不见了，不是吗，他只能在脑子里想象出一些色彩。

 

那会是什么感觉呢，失去视觉与听觉，沉浸在无边无际的黑暗与寂静里，仿佛地球上只有自己一个人，或者被关进一个可怕的牢笼。康纳深知自己的父亲野心勃勃，壮志未酬，手段繁多，自诩甚高，如此一个活脱脱的灵魂被锁在一个又瞎又聋的躯体里，该是何等寂寞与孤独。尽管肯威大团长现在看起来还非常镇定，接受了现实，但早晚有一天他会忍耐不住，为了他的教团，为了他的人生，为了他损失的所有乐趣以及不得不听从康纳的摆布。目前，康纳只能从别的途径安抚他，例如更多的阳光，更多的接触，一条听话的狗狗，还有费劲买来许多的凸版书籍，还给他搞了一根拐杖（没敢告诉他是阿基里斯的，但是海尔森还是不肯要，声称自己轻而易举就能把整栋房子摸的透透的，事实证明他确实做到了），海尔森也尽量把注意力转移到这些事情上。前几天一切安好，但第四天的时候海尔森渐渐表现的焦躁起来，三番四次地按捺着自己的脾气。  
“康纳！”海尔森躺在躺椅里大声喊道。康纳现在已经知道他只是随便喊喊，一时无聊，如果他真的有事情就会直接说出来的。  
康纳已经学会不对他讲话了，那无异于自言自语，但这也让他更感到苦闷。父亲就在他身边，可是他们没办法聊天。  
“康纳……”海尔森拖着长腔，“你还在吗？”  
被他呼唤的人正忙着在地图上标记查尔斯李可能的逃跑路线，根本懒得搭理他。  
“康纳，你在这里吗？”海尔森自顾自道，“你这个小混蛋，和你妈妈一样冷酷无情。”  
这种词形容你自己比较合适吧，康纳腹诽道。  
“你在吗？”海尔森欠起身，疑惑地打量着眼前的黑暗，“康纳？碰碰我？”  
等一下，康纳心想，我还没有标完地图。  
“该死的……”海尔森喃喃地站起来，“他又不在，走之前从来不告诉我一下，把我一个人留在这里。”  
康纳听见他踢踢踏踏地走路，慢慢挪到门口，然后就停了下来，扶着门框静止了。一时间康纳没有搭理他，海尔森也没有动。康纳专心地在地图上标注出红色蓝色的符号，而海尔森宛如一尊摆在街头的雕像。阳光从窗户透进来，有灰尘在阳光里翩翩起舞。他们身处同一个房间，却隔着不同的世界。  
“康纳！”海尔森大声对着门外喊道，大概他真的以为康纳不在这个房间里，他等了一会儿，没等到回应，康纳一时间也不知如何是好，倘若他现在表示他就在这里，怕不是会被海尔森迎头赏一巴掌。海尔森看起来失落又不知所措，最后他只好就地倚着门框坐下，百无聊赖。  
狗来了，指甲在地上发出哒哒声，然后非常适应地往海尔森腿上一坐。海尔森也感觉到了，露出了一个欣喜的表情，抱住了狗。  
这一人一狗就这样坐在地板上，海尔森的眼睛亮如星辰，脸上露出了一种毫无遮拦的温柔，尽管他连这条狗的颜色都没亲眼看过，但他依然给予了这条狗万千柔情，仅仅是因为一点点陪伴。铁石心肠的肯威大团长，居然在又瞎又聋时轻易卸下了心防，慷慨地赠予狗无限的友谊与感激。  
海尔森啊海尔森，你的心里暗藏了多少丰沛的情感与甜如蜜的温柔，在人前仅能隐隐约约地流露，在人后却毫不顾及地泄了洪。  
狗吐着舌头，一面享受着海尔森的爱抚，一面好奇地看着康纳，大概是奇怪主人怎么站在那里一动不动。  
“你像康纳一样乖巧，”海尔森像哄孩子一样地说，康纳僵住了，“康纳是我的儿子，你能听明白吗？晚上我抱着他睡觉的时候，他乖的像是在我身边长大一样，就像你现在这样，你这温顺的小家伙，哦，我真的很喜欢你。”海尔森带着十足的喜爱揉着狗的头。  
康纳想听更多，关于海尔森对他的看法。可恶，康纳恨不能变成那只小狗。但是海尔森不说话了，只是专心地抚摸着狗，在毫无意义的黑暗里打发时间。  
刺客小心翼翼地后退到窗边，因为海尔森堵在门口，他没办法去走门，只好翻窗出去，幸好唯一的目击证人是狗，不能够揭穿他。爬出窗户后他才意识到，他居然在自己家里走窗户。  
真是丢人。

 

早上好，中午好，晚上好。  
这是康纳告诉海尔森的最多的话，短暂又好猜，可以在海尔森的手心写出来。康纳尽量在照顾好父亲的同时再去兼顾家园与刺客事业，但还是有些力不从心，因此他请来了奥莉莎小姐，一位曾经在大庄园做过女佣的姑娘。要让海尔森接受她倒也没花一番功夫，奥莉莎本身就很有亲和力，而海尔森对待女士的态度可比对康纳好一百倍。很快，奥莉莎就成为海尔森第二信任的人。  
第一当然还是康纳。每每晚上睡觉，海尔森总是把自己缩进康纳怀里，而康纳也格外情愿地抱住他，然后在温热松软的肉体的气息里入眠。有时候他醒来时会晨勃，但毫无羞愧之意，因为海尔森的态度太理所应当了，似乎认为他这个年纪就应该晨勃。康纳自己也全部推给了年纪，不愿细想，他预感细想的结果不会太如人意。很危险，他逐渐沉迷于照顾海尔森与拥抱海尔森的感觉，父亲对他的依赖让他又自豪，又心悸。  
每每看到海尔森眯着眼睛在躺椅里晒太阳，或者摸索着棋盘研究着阿基里斯留下的残局，康纳的心就像是被阳光暖透了的棉花糖充满了一样。这样的海尔森填满了阿基里斯离去后的空虚，满足了康纳对父亲这个角色的憧憬，他几乎被这快乐的生活麻痹了，忘记了他们阵营的不同。阿基里斯的死带来的愤怒正在慢慢消散，他不必再在躲在被子下大喊大叫，把眼泪留给夜晚，把坚强友善的那面留给白天，因为有海尔森在他身边，即便他们甚至没法聊天，但康纳还是被父亲实实在在的安慰到了。而海尔森，出于孤独与不安全感，越来越多的向康纳索要肢体接触，他似乎很喜欢握着康纳的手，或靠在康纳肩膀上，或在夜里挤进康纳怀里，那双灰蓝色的眼睛隐约涌出的依赖与感激让康纳的自信心格外膨胀。

 

他们只有彼此，在这座庄园中互相呼吸对方的气息。海尔森很少再那么焦躁，但是嘴上依然不曾松懈，习惯性地念叨着挖苦的话，康纳已经学会了假装听不见，或者对着空气和他驴头不对马嘴的吵架，也挺有意思的，但总的来说，海尔森越来越温和。某天晚上他抚摸着康纳的脸，露出了抚摸狗时的表情。  
“父亲……”康纳的眼睛亮了，快乐地扎进他怀里，像条大狗一样撒娇，海尔森笑出了声，放纵地拥住康纳，双腿交缠在康纳的腿上，有那么几秒钟他们的胯部贴在了一起，但好像谁也没意识到。  
“好孩子，”海尔森近乎宠溺地说，“真是个好孩子。康纳，多亏有你照顾我。”  
这话语里的温情与感激简直麻醉了康纳。康纳一度相信海尔森已经把自己当做了他的好儿子，而且绝对不会离开康纳，这样的想法叫康纳更加的把他照顾的无微不至。

 

预料之中的，这一切在某一天变质了。

 

海尔森在这里住下的第三个星期，康纳收到了线报，有一个刺客兄弟在波士顿被圣殿骑士抓捕。这意味着他得赶紧去一趟波士顿拯救同伴，把海尔森全然交给奥莉莎小姐。  
“你要走几天呢？”奥莉莎小姐忧愁地问，“你不跟肯威先生打个招呼吗？”  
“没有几天，三四天之内我就会回来，”年轻的刺客迫不及待地跨上马背，“消息来的太晚了，本身就迟了好几天，我的同伴恐怕随时都有生命危险，你转告我父亲说我过几天就回来。”  
“好吧，”奥莉莎小姐点头道，“我会照顾好他的，但你也要尽快回来啊，没有你在身边，他会很孤单的。”  
“我会的，”康纳捏紧了缰绳，“就只是，几天而已。”  
他看了一眼庄园二楼的窗户，天色蒙蒙亮，雾气弥漫，海尔森大概还没有醒。起床的时候康纳小心地拨开他的手臂，他却在梦境里坚持不懈地抱上来，康纳只好把自己的枕头塞给他。那时海尔森温热的身体险些诱惑他重回床铺，现在在秋季寒冷的空气里，他怀念起那舒适的怀抱，然而眼前有更重要的事情等他解决。  
策马扬鞭，他深吸一口气，消失在秋季的薄雾里。奥莉莎小姐目送他离去，然后才默默地关上了屋门，去做早饭。

 

康纳没能赶到波士顿，实际上他才跑了半个多小时，就和一个熟悉的人碰了个面。  
“康纳？”对面的女刺客冲他挥手，“你要去哪儿？”  
“艾芙琳？”  
“是我，好久不见！”女刺客笑着跳下马，“上次见面还是去年冬天吧？”  
“你怎么来北美了？”康纳一时间又惊又喜。阿基里斯死后，北方的高级刺客一直就他一个，说不孤独实在是假的。  
“我追寻一些线索而来，”艾芙琳解释说，“新奥尔良的圣殿骑士团有派人来北美，我怀疑他们在对这边进行渗透。我听说达文波特导师的事情了，担心你一个人支撑不住……”  
康纳一时间默然。  
“我还好，”过了一会儿他说，“北美的圣殿骑士团已经是强弩之末了，缺乏大团长的领导后现在尤其混乱，但是我没想到他们能抓到瑞德。”  
“瑞德？那个刺客？”艾芙琳拍了下大腿，“我正要和你说呢！我昨天刚刚救出瑞德来！”  
“救出来了？”康纳诧异道，“我正准备去波士顿呢……谢谢你，艾芙琳！”  
“那你动作可太慢了，”女刺客满不在乎地摆摆手，“我已经搞定了，瑞德说你最近不太去波士顿和纽约了，这可不太好，康纳，你的主要战场应该在城市，圣殿骑士们隐藏的地方。”  
“我明白，”康纳羞赧道，“我不该忽略城市，只是我最近忙了点别的事情……”  
“别的……？”  
“呃，家事？”  
“……你父亲？我听说他在乔治堡失踪了。他是不是在你那里？”  
“是，”康纳承认说，“他……状况很不好，我得照顾他。”  
“我明白，”艾芙琳口气宽松的说，“即便他是圣殿骑士，他也是你的父亲，完全能理解，但是也别让感情干扰你的判断。”  
“我明白，所以抓到瑞德的那些人……”  
“不是你父亲那波的，”艾芙琳摆摆手，“是新奥尔良来的圣殿骑士，他们自称‘同志’，你的消息一定滞后了吧，因为你父亲的手下在固守城门，寻找你父亲的踪迹，顺便干扰新奥尔良的人，我猜你的情报网也受到了干扰。显然新奥尔良方面与你父亲不是很合拍。”  
“他们关系很差，”康纳回答，“几年前我父亲跟我说过，新奥尔良的分部很少服从他的命令，他们只能不断的谈判来达成一些共同目标。如今北美教团受查尔斯李的领导，我猜他们的关系更差，查尔斯李是那种会和新奥尔良方面斗气的人。”  
“好吧，”艾芙琳点点头，“有时敌人之间的斗争会有利于我们。接下来我打算继续在波士顿追查他们，你可以好好解决你的‘家事’，我不介意帮你照顾着点你的兄弟们。”  
“感激不尽啊，”康纳笑道，“要来我家坐坐吗？”  
“不了，我没时间休息，我要去趟纽约。”女刺客说。他们互相道别，并约好多多写信来交换情报。之后康纳驱马踏上返回的路。他隐隐为可以马上回家陪伴海尔森而欣喜。这才半个多小时，他已经开始疯狂的思念他的父亲了，老天爷啊，这是为什么？


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳终于找到了最好的办法来安抚海尔森了。

然而他刚到家门口，正哼着歌上楼梯时，却听到碗碟摔碎的声音和海尔森的一声怒吼：“滚开！离我远点！”  
康纳心头一惊，几步迈上二楼冲进卧室，只见海尔森蜷缩在床头，手里捏着一把小刀，该死的他什么时候搞到那玩意的？  
可怜的奥莉莎不知所措地站在旁边，碗摔碎在地上，汤撒了一地。  
“你给我滚开！”海尔森大声吼道，“他妈的康纳在哪儿！”  
“父亲？”康纳尝试着靠近他，但海尔森陷入了极端恐慌的情绪里，不断挥动着手里的刀，康纳怕他伤了自己，情急之下，看准了时机一把扭住他的手腕。海尔森愤怒地尖叫起来，像是被捏住脖子的猫，拳打脚踢地挣扎，为了制服他康纳几乎整个人都压在他身上了，但这依然制止不住海尔森歇斯底里的情绪。  
“奥莉莎！”康纳喊道，“先出去，好吗？我怕他伤到你！”  
奥莉莎小姐慌乱地点点头退了出去，为他们关上了门。康纳直接扑在海尔森身上，抱着他来阻止他挣扎。  
“该死的，该死的，”海尔森喘着气，康纳惊恐地看着眼泪从他眼眶里淌出来，“我他妈的受够了！受够了！操！我就像个废物一样，每天在这张床上呆着，谁都他妈的敢来要我的命！”  
“没人会要你的命，”康纳为他擦去眼泪，“有我在，海尔森，没人敢伤害你。”  
“我不想这样死掉，”海尔森的声音渐渐沙哑，“又聋又瞎的老家伙，老废物，悄无声息地死在床上，不……”  
康纳紧紧抱住他。这一刻终于来临，海尔森崩溃了，他的胸膛起起伏伏，像新寡一样无声地流泪。他瘫在床上，灰白的发丝围在脸边，显得他衰老又疲惫，而康纳用自己的额头贴着他的额头，近距离看着那双曾经炯炯有神的灰蓝色眼睛，如今依旧明亮宛如星空，却慢慢地从眼睛边缘涌上一层水波，渐渐覆盖了整个眼瞳。  
这是个很美的过程，美到康纳为此心碎。  
“康纳？”海尔森哽咽着，“是你吗？”  
康纳抚摸着他的脸作为回答。  
“你去哪儿了，你凭什么离开我，真该揍你一顿，”这个曾经在房屋上敏捷地挪动，熟练地杀死任何自己想杀死的人的男人如孩童般啜泣着，“别离开我，康纳，我只有你了。你就是我能感受到的整个世界。”  
“我也是。”康纳低语着，尽管海尔森根本听不见。他们紧紧拥抱彼此，摸索着对方的身体好寻求一点安慰。康纳的小腹又翻腾起那种熟悉的骚动感，好像他的身体急于做点什么似的，海尔森已经变得柔软又温顺，感觉像抱着猫睡觉一样令人舒服又上瘾。康纳无意识地嗅闻着海尔森身上那好闻的令人安心的味道，直到有一只手轻柔的捂在他胯间。  
康纳打了个激灵。  
“父亲？”他问，一开口才发现自己的嗓子哑的像一百年没喝水一样。  
海尔森的眼睛里依旧朦胧着水汽，哭意犹存，反倒显得他温柔又动人。那只手依旧是捂在康纳的胯间，甚至缓慢地揉了揉，康纳只觉得血都在往下涌，挤的下腹部麻酥酥的。海尔森的意思再明显不过了，康纳的头都昏了，阴茎越来越硬，被父亲隔着裤子抓了满手。  
为什么，海尔森，为什么？  
海尔森当然无法回答他的问题，但手上动作不停，另一只手悄悄贴在康纳大腿上，撩人地抚摸着，康纳的视线都模糊起来，泄了力气完全垮在海尔森身上，颤抖着嘴唇迷惑地注视海尔森脸，想要寻求一个答案。  
海尔森的表情迷幻又温柔。“我知道你想要，”他用那低沉粘稠如热巧克力一样的声音说，康纳恨不能一头溺死在里面，“没关系的，好孩子，我可以给你。”  
康纳喘着粗气，不不不不不不该是这样的，事情不该向如此惊人的方向发展，但这真的很惊人吗？每晚他们不是刻意地相拥入眠吗？康纳不是日日为他勃起吗？海尔森只不过比康纳自己更早的参透了他的心罢了。现在这具他渴求已久的身体就在身下为他打开，康纳没有理由退缩。  
“来吧，”海尔森的声音简直是塞壬的低语，“做你想做的事，什么都可以。”  
什么都可以吗？  
年轻的刺客慌乱地扯开父亲的睡衣，露出他早已看过的苍白的身体，肌肉线条依旧流畅，富有力量却又柔若无骨。康纳忍不住了，他肆意地在上面舔吻啃咬，像只抱着肉骨头的小狗一样急切。海尔森的喉咙里泄露出的一星半点的呻吟鼓励着他更进一步。做父亲的摸索着想解开康纳的刺客服，却越弄越乱，最后不得不康纳亲自上手把自己的衣服脱了个七七八八，而海尔森已然全裸着瘫在床上，任君采撷。小狼狗骑在海尔森的腰上，兴奋地前后骑动，让自己勃起的阴茎磨蹭父亲的腹部，多么富有性暗示的动作，肮脏又下流，让人想起那些在小巷里旁若无人交配的猫猫狗狗。康纳看过它们，知道那些公狗会骑在母狗身上，咬着母狗后颈的皮毛，把自己通红的玩意儿塞进去，母狗就开始呜呜的叫。而他也要对海尔森做同样的事情了。  
这样的想法实在叫人兴奋。康纳纵容自己发了会儿小疯，在海尔森怀里乱动，狗一样用舌头舔着那苍白的胸膛。不知怎的，一切都变味了，那具康纳日日见到的身体突然变得分外美丽，海尔森的眼睛是水浸的宝石，嘴唇如燃烧的火焰，肌肤是浸了奶的大理石，乳尖如熟透的浆果，半勃的阴茎像是裹了天鹅绒，叫康纳恨不能去舔舔，尝尝滋味。  
海尔森的手也在抚摸康纳的身体，他瞪大眼睛，似乎在细细品味手上的触感，当他们的身体真正赤裸着相贴时，他居然发出了一声千回百转的呻吟，好像康纳已经骑了他似的，这让康纳心里急的窜了火。  
“别跟个发情的动物一样着急，”海尔森好像知道他的急迫，“我们需要点油，康纳，不然你进不来。”  
进？该进哪里？  
康纳心里糊涂了几秒钟，直到海尔森握着他的手指，指引他摸上自己的后穴。康纳的脑子一下子炸了，嗡嗡作响，他能感到那隐秘之处的褶皱收缩着，那是海尔森藏的最深最神秘的地方，现在却在康纳手下像朵花似的含苞待放，海尔森的身体微微颤抖着，阴茎更积极地抬起头。  
康纳咽了咽口水，到底是没忍住，凑上去舔了舔那滴着水的顶端。  
“康纳！”海尔森惊呼着躲闪，“哦不，你跟谁学的！”  
这有什么好学的，康纳心想，我想舔就舔了。他握住那修长的阴茎，生疏地撸动着，然后凑过去含住龟头啧啧有声的吸吮。平日严肃又刻薄的父亲敞开大腿，用气声发出啜泣似的呻吟，这声音简直在重击康纳的阴茎。  
康纳全无经验，只能照本能办事，他像吸奶一样吸着嘴里的阴茎，把那玩意越吸越硬，嘴里有些苦涩的味道，那是海尔森的前液，味道一般但是感觉如此淫靡。  
“康纳，停下，”海尔森喘息着，“你不想要我吗？”  
“我正在要你。”康纳含糊地说，可惜海尔森听不到。最后狠狠吸了一口嘴里的东西，引得海尔森一声惊叫，康纳恋恋不舍地吐出来嘴里的美食。  
他举一反三，研究起下面那淡色的穴口。“这里我也想尝尝。”他自顾自地说，把舌头伸了过去。  
对方敏感地扭动着躲避他。“不是这样的！你这个愚蠢的臭小子！”海尔森恼怒地抗议，但还是被紧紧按住以供品尝。康纳津津有味地舔着，尝试着把舌头塞进去，这次没什么苦味，但是有一种肉体的气息。不知怎的，康纳的口水都沿着舌头淌出来了。  
海尔森叫的像是快要死了。  
他们的思绪混乱了，没有人能在这种情况下保持清醒。康纳爬到他身上，昏头昏脑地想要“骑”他，海尔森也配合地分开腿，手挪下去握住了康纳的阴茎，然后脸上露出了一种难以言喻的满意的表情。康纳的心险些为此炸成烟花。  
“你喜欢吗？”康纳拼命亲着他追问，“喜欢吗？喜欢我们做这种事？你是不是很喜欢我？”  
天哪海尔森当然不会回答他。一时间康纳只觉得他们之间隔了许多屏障，把海尔森困在了一个漆黑又安静的牢笼里，那里面什么都没有。康纳恨不能钻进那个牢笼，一路钻进海尔森的脑子里。康纳想要把那个牢笼打碎，英雄救美一般救出海尔森。但是他做不到，三个星期内他已经问了十几个医生，没人做得到。  
所幸他们有别的办法，拉近他们的距离，让他们近一点，近一点，再近一点。  
“操，康纳，操，”康纳才进了一点点海尔森就难耐又疯狂地喘息起来，“进来，都进来，别磨蹭，更深一点！”  
更深一点，离我更近一点，与我融为一体，让我的快乐都从你而来，在这个黑暗寂静残酷冰冷的牢笼里做我与五彩缤纷的世界的唯一的联系，让我感觉到我确确实实还是个鲜活的生命。我无需说出口而你一定懂。  
他们十指紧扣，尽力增加肌肤接触的面积，康纳在剧烈的快感里一味的冲撞，嘴里几乎能因此品尝到甜蜜的滋味。海尔森紧致又炙热，虽然有点干涩，两个人都有点疼，但这并不算什么大事，他们享受这种疼痛。康纳哼哼唧唧地操着他，很不雅观地动着腰，急色地一味往里戳，没有技巧也缺乏耐心，海尔森低声咕哝着，却没有抱怨什么，反而说了许多鼓励的话。操我，康纳，再深点，抱紧我，好孩子，真乖。这些哄狗似的话在康纳身上同样起了作用。  
康纳听见有人在胡言乱语，半天才发现是自己的声音。他一直像傻子一样问海尔森舒不舒服，喜不喜欢，但是海尔森听不到，操啊，海尔森听不到他的任何言语，看不到他的任何部位，但是他听见海尔森在为他尖叫，他看见海尔森脸上闪耀着放荡迷乱的光，他感觉到海尔森毫无廉耻地射在了他小腹上，他的阴茎被狠狠的咬住，像是咬住自己的救世主。  
这一刻康纳崩塌了，高潮了，像是被推到了从高如云霄的浪尖上，新鲜刺激又快乐。舒爽传遍了四肢百骸，他痉挛着把精液射进父亲的体内，似乎大脑都被阴茎抽干了。  
海尔森就是个妖精，吸食人精气的那种，这个念头勉勉强强在康纳脑子里成型，因为这脑子实在是装不下别的什么事儿了。康纳瘫在海尔森身上，而海尔森心满意足地舔着嘴唇，像是被喂饱了似的。

奥莉莎小姐在重新做早饭，即便早饭的损失不过是一碗汤，但她还是把锅碗瓢盆都仔细的刷干净，重新做饭。她有的是时间，因为她的雇主在卧室里呆了很久都没出来。大概有那么一个小时过去了，康纳才跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，脸色潮红，看起来醉酒一般不甚清醒。  
“天哪，康纳，”奥莉莎小姐担忧地问，“你没事吧？你看起来不太好，是不是你父亲打你了？”  
“我很好，”康纳结结巴巴地回答，“你在重新做饭吗？”  
“是的，我想肯威先生不喜欢那道汤……我很抱歉，但是十分钟内你们能吃上新的早饭。”  
“没事，”康纳的目光躲闪着，“谢谢你，呃，你能不能……做完饭就先回家去？今天这里不用你了，因为，嗯，你看，我父亲还在发脾气呢。”  
“我懂，我做好饭就回家。”奥莉莎小姐善解人意地说，并体贴地没问康纳脖子上的抓痕是怎么回事。  
康纳致以尴尬又感激的微笑，便转身回了卧室。  
“你上辈子是猫吧，抓的跟猫一模一样，”康纳喃喃地对着镜子说，罪魁祸首正无知无觉地倚在床头，肆无忌惮地裸着身体，手指抚摸着一本盲文书，但是有没有读进去可真是个未知数。刺客爬上床，丢开他手里的书，一边脱掉刚刚勉强穿上的衣服一边把人压进床铺。

他们在床上缠绵悱恻了一整天，肌肤互相摩挲的沙沙声几乎从未停止，亲吻亲到嘴唇红肿，做爱做到精疲力尽，汗水湿透了床铺也无法满足，对对方的渴求让他们的心时刻保持悸动，喉咙里痒痒的满是迫不及待。海尔森几乎不给康纳一点休息的时间，恨不能康纳时刻呆在他的体内，直到自己的穴肉红肿起来也不肯停下，像是个饿了许多天的囚犯突然得到了一筐面包，或是沙漠中的旅人遇到了一眼泉水，那自然是无尽的汲取，绝不满足。康纳的脑子里也嗡嗡乱响，毫无理智，津津有味地舔着身下的肉骨头，直到再一次进入时海尔森疼的啜泣才反应过来。  
“不，停下，不能做了，”康纳把他的手臂按住，尽管他听不见声音，可康纳还是习惯性地对着他说话，“你那里都肿了。”  
海尔森满脸不高兴地挣扎着，嗓子已然沙哑了，康纳要凑近了才能听清他说话。“来啊，”他嘟囔着，“还要你……”  
康纳那根已经累的半死的家伙式儿居然蠢蠢欲动。然而当看见海尔森那红肿的穴口淌出过量的乳白色精液时，康纳才意识到自己双腿发软，阴茎隐隐作痛，而且他们一身臭汗，床单也脏的没法要了。最恐怖的是，已经傍晚了，他们在床上闹了一天。  
“天哪，”康纳喃喃道，“这样下去我们会死的很丢人。”  
他爬下床，双腿打颤，但还是强撑着给浴桶注满水，然后把撅着嘴的海尔森抱进去。海尔森冷着脸，嘀咕了半天才接受了这段疯狂性爱告一段落的事实。康纳疲惫不堪地也爬进浴桶泡着热水，怀抱着海尔森松了口气。  
“累死了……”他把下巴放在海尔森的肩头，“你知道你差点要了我的命吧？”  
海尔森在他怀里不安地挪动着，好像还想把康纳的阴茎塞进自己屁股里。“你真不要脸。”康纳小声在他耳边说，然后自己吃吃地笑了起来。真像做梦一样啊，突然间他小心翼翼探索的人已经与他有了肌肤之亲，而且还淫荡的跟他弄了一整天。  
康纳在看见海尔森第一眼起，具体的说从看见地下室那副画像第一眼起，就感觉他的父亲是如此的不同凡响，英俊潇洒，气宇轩昂，他对父亲的憧憬至少有三成是因为这人看起来太他妈的好看了。每个男孩都想要与众不同的父亲，也许是能力非凡，也许是外表俊朗，也许是举止优雅，也许是神秘莫测，康纳的父亲一口气占全了，只不过从未真正驻守在他的世界里罢了。  
不过现在不同了，不仅驻守了，还上床了。  
康纳有点想笑。他想笑海尔森，也想笑自己。之前他几乎对父亲没有过什么肖想，却在父亲的刻意勾引下不堪一击。更糟糕的是，海尔森当初穿着讲究，背着手站在夜幕里的房顶上，披风猎猎作响的模样，康纳是向往的，如今海尔森又老又瞎又聋，含着一屁股精液满身汗味头发都油了的坐在他怀里念念叨叨，康纳居然还是向往的。  
倘若连你最邋遢最世俗最不体面最讨厌人的样子，我也喜欢，那我岂不是无药可救？  
“你就是个魔鬼。”康纳说。海尔森左右听不见，还在那里絮絮叨叨，挑三拣四的，康纳干脆捂上了他的嘴。他妈的，康纳再喜欢他，也顶不住他这张不说好话的破嘴。  
“先洗头再洗我身上，”海尔森在他手心含含糊糊地说，“赶紧的，你没闻见我头油味吗？还有，一会儿把床单换了再抱我上床。”  
知道啦，肯威老爷。

 

可是，为什么呢，海尔森，你为什么要和我发生这种关系呢？  
尽管怀揣了这种疑惑，但康纳还是能隐隐约约地领悟一些答案。康纳是海尔森眼下唯一能亲近的，真正信任的，能感受到的，还有血缘关系，再者，海尔森的生活明显缺乏乐趣，性爱实在是打发时间的好活动。  
时间突然变得不值钱了。曾经康纳把自己的生活安排的满打满算明明白白，永远都在繁忙中度过，以至于他手下的小刺客们屡屡怀疑他从不睡觉。但是现在，康纳很乐意把大部分时间花在床上，供海尔森享乐，在淫靡的生活里消耗他珍贵的光阴。  
这都怪海尔森，海尔森简直就是一块强力磁铁，康纳就是一片身不由己的铁屑。也不知为何，海尔森的一颦一笑，一嗔一怒，都动人心魄，撩人心弦，自然了，他即便年老也足够英俊，但是讲道理，康纳对着他看了这么久，多英俊的人也该看习惯了。康纳确实看习惯了，渐渐的也看不出这张脸的好赖，可海尔森这个可恶的妖精，在用别的地方勾引康纳。例如那清晨醒来懵懂迷茫的神情，阳光下一边头发撩在耳后露出的出神的侧脸，无聊时轻敲康纳膝盖的修长的手指，抚摸盲文书时情不自禁地微笑，身上那种独特的又暖又清新的味道——奇了怪了他们明明用一样的洗浴用品。最奇怪的是某天晚上康纳洗完澡刚走到床边时，海尔森无意识地抬了一下眼，哦，他一个瞎子当然是无意识的，可是康纳突然就被那眼角晕着的万种风情击中了阴茎，饿狼一样扑上去搞的海尔森怨声载道。真抱歉啊，海尔森，可我那个时候操不到你的话就会心脏停跳然后猝死。  
康纳对天发誓他不是个色情狂，至少以前不是，他曾经就是个对此事兴趣不大的处男，一个月都想不起来给自己撸一发，这种事在他脑子里根本属于琐碎的无用的小事应该堆在杂物间里，鬼知道为什么现在变得这么重要，以至于他觉得操不到海尔森自己就会死呢？  
好在海尔森和他比也是半斤八两。大概因为读书，下棋和撸狗都没有张开双腿让自己的儿子把阴茎塞进来好玩，这位美洲圣殿骑士团大团长整天都琢磨着怎么和康纳好好干一场。康纳也愿意在这方面纵容他。毕竟，他们总算在那个又黑又静的牢狱上找到了个突破口，像是开了一道窗，能让光线与新鲜的空气尽量的涌进海尔森的心脏。  
他们整日做爱，花样翻新的做，当然花样基本都是年长者提供的。康纳最喜欢海尔森给他口交。海尔森散着灰白色的头发，摸索着握住康纳那根勃起的阴茎，把脸凑下去，伸出舌头舔着顶端，像是吃什么甜蜜的糖果，脸上甚至会露出心满意足的表情。他会用舌头舔着柱身，把下面的双球含进嘴里吸的啧啧有声，直到康纳按捺不住了拽着他的头发要他好好的吸，他才会得意地笑着，埋头把整根都吃进去。他的嘴……简直了，康纳没法形容，可以肯定的是每一次康纳都欲死欲仙，险些丧命在这张嘴里。  
许是被剥夺了视觉与听觉的缘故，海尔森的身体分外敏感，不需要花太大功夫就能让他性致勃勃。最夸张的一次是康纳紧紧吸着他的乳尖不放，居然把他给爽尿了，这次代价不小，床单被子全都得洗。海尔森又羞又气，把自己藏在被子里不肯出来，直到康纳把他强行拽出来又骑了一次，这事儿才算完。

这样的生活过了两个星期，康纳收到了艾芙琳的来信。说实在的，要不是这封信，他都快把艾芙琳给忘了。  
信中艾芙琳告诉了他一些波士顿的情况，好消息是康纳手下的兄弟会在持续工作，圣殿骑士团日薄西山，正忙于转入地下，坏消息是新奥尔良方面确实在试图渗透北美，大概想在北美圣殿栽倒的地方分一杯羹，艾芙琳怀疑有几个人在开拓地活动，顺便，查尔斯李最近没什么消息，藏的越来越好了，但艾芙琳还是有了不少线索。  
康纳读完这封信，恍惚了一会儿，转身走进书房。钉在墙上的地图还在那里，上面画着一些查尔斯李可能潜藏的地方与路线图。刺客把手指在上面扫了扫，隐约摸出了一层灰。  
他颓废地坐了下来。这张地图肯定没用了，查尔斯李早就转移了地方。足足两个星期，康纳除了变着法子把阴茎捅进自己父亲的身体什么都没做，他本应毫不松懈地打一场追击战，却轻而易举地放跑了最佳时机，之前的情报差不多统统作废了。而新奥尔良的人渗透进了开拓地，他居然都一无所知，还要靠艾芙琳提醒，再这样下去，怕不是哪天脑袋上让人开了个洞都还不知道咋回事。  
他走回卧室，看见海尔森卷着被子躺在床上，沐浴在阳光里，睡的正香，这样的晴天是秋季最后的怜悯，窗外的树枝上缀着满满红里透黄的枯叶，风一吹就跟蝴蝶一样成群结队地飞舞而去。海尔森表情静谧，呼吸平缓，但康纳叫醒了他，在他手心里慢慢地写字，告诉他自己要去一趟波士顿。海尔森没说行，也没说不行，只是握紧了他的手。  
我很快就回来。康纳在他手心里写。海尔森哼了一声，带着恐惧的颤音。康纳心里有一种冲动，想要留下，想要永远在这张床上抱紧海尔森，他深知自己是海尔森的那扇窗，这样离开是不合适的。但有更重要的事情摆在面前，康纳无法弃之不顾。  
海尔森没有太大的情绪波动，这让康纳感到庆幸，也许经过上次以后海尔森变得更勇敢了，康纳可以把他托付给奥莉莎小姐，鉴于，最近他俩的关系越来越亲近了，海尔森偶然会在康纳忙于家园事务时，同意让奥莉莎小姐扶着他去附近的树林里透透气。  
康纳站起来，恋恋不舍地看了海尔森最后一眼。走到房门时他听见海尔森沉静的声音。  
“康纳，你是不是要去杀查尔斯？”  
康纳顿了一下，关上了门，只当从未听过这句毫无怒气的质问。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 讲道理，这剧情太扑朔迷离了

他交代了奥莉莎小姐，走出庄园，骑着马在家园里逛来逛去，告诉每一个人他要出远门，铁匠，女猎手，医生，神父，木匠，矿工，最重要的是旅店的老板与老板娘。他在旅店买了不少干粮，装进随身的袋子里，然后坐下来喝了一杯热牛奶，与老板和老板娘闲谈，不经意地询问他们，最近家园来了哪些陌生人。有寻找机会的商人，路过的旅者，传教的修士，几个卖艺的吉普赛女郎，还有个墨西哥妓女，总之就那些人，所有新来的家伙都得住旅店，除了那个修士可以借住在神父家。康纳看见那个墨西哥妓女站在楼梯上对着他抛媚眼，管他叫“小哥”，棕色的皮肤上银配饰闪闪发光，康纳对她点点头，请了她一杯酒喝，听她说些调情的话。她问他要去哪儿，他说西部。“那些地方鸟不拉屎，风沙还大，”她挑剔地皱眉，“你几个月都回不来，不过我会在这里呆一阵子，等你回来。”她眨眨眼。康纳表示赞同，又给她买了块加糖的面包。老板一听他要出远门，便在他的水袋里灌满了茶水，让他在路上喝。康纳表达了感激之情。临走前墨西哥妓女借着柜台的掩饰摸了把他的屁股，他只觉得好笑，倒也没说什么。这事儿可不能让海尔森知道啊，不然保不齐又要发一顿脾气。  
之后康纳骑马跑出庄园，把马放在树林里吃草，自己折回去，爬上屋顶，一边小心的保证自己不被人发现，一边吃着买来的干粮，喝着水袋里有些苦涩的茶水。这些东西他吃了两天，也在家园里潜伏了两天，有空的时候倒是会采点浆果吃，但是不打猎，因为生火容易被人发现。总之他这两天幽灵一般躲躲藏藏，看着家园照常生活，还看见海尔森一下午都坐在书房窗前抚摸盲文书，奥莉莎小姐扶着他去树林的频率也变成了一天一次。康纳知道那片林子里有片湖，秋天正是最美的时候，湖水清亮如镜，树林落叶缤纷，色彩斑斓，偶有小鹿在林中一闪而过，双眼清澈见底一如湖水，只可惜这些海尔森统统看不到。  
他耐心地等到第二天深夜，半睁着眼坐在旅馆的房顶上似睡非睡，天上既没有星星也没有月亮，深夜无人点灯，黑的像是地狱。突然间他听见有人打开窗户的声音，鹰眼里那个墨西哥妓女跳出窗户，连盏灯都没拿，猫头鹰似的在黑夜里来去自如，直向树林走去，一边走一边低声学布谷鸟叫唤。神经病吧，康纳嘴角抽搐，这里的秋天哪儿他妈的有布谷鸟。  
刺客一跃而下，在黑夜里按住了墨西哥妓女，把袖剑抵在了她的喉咙，她被他吓了一跳。“小哥？”她说，在这黑夜里一般人屁都看不见，她却看的清清楚楚。“你有鹰眼，”康纳笃定地说，把袖剑剑刃往下按了按，“新奥尔良来的？”  
墨西哥妓女沉默了一会儿。  
“哪儿出问题了？”她不高兴地说。  
“你的银配饰太贵了，”康纳回答，“而且我的地盘里，妓女基本没什么生意，没必要停留这么久，这里大多都是有夫之妇，敢嫖的话，老婆就敢拿着马鞭抽他们，如果不敢，我会替她们抽。”  
妓女大笑了起来。  
“他们说你很可怕，”墨西哥妓女暧昧地说，“现在看来，你很可爱嘛。”  
“你们来做什么？”康纳逼问她，“要我的命？”  
妓女哼了一声：“你太看得起我了，我没有那个胆子，就你的丰功伟绩来看，目前整个美洲的圣殿骑士都没有那个胆子。”  
“这倒是，”康纳若有所思，“所以目标不是我，那你们冲谁来的？”  
墨西哥妓女非常不耐烦。  
“我要是全都告诉你，还有什么好玩的？快杀了我，我躺的地方泥土有点发臭，怕不是有马在这里尿过。”  
“我的马可能真的在这里尿过，”康纳抱歉地说，“有遗言吗？”  
“愿洞察之父原谅我，”她叹息着说，“你的屁股真他妈翘。”  
然后康纳杀了她，看她的喉咙被割开，发出格格的声音，漂亮的黑发被鲜血染红。真可惜。康纳本该因为被调戏而脸红，但是最近这段时间他从懵懂无知的处男变成了经验丰富的老手，实在脸红不起来。  
看看你，海尔森，你都干了些什么啊。  
然后康纳走进树林，一边学布谷鸟叫一边憋笑，引出了那个长袍修士。这个人倒是个怂蛋，可他除了供出一个商人，别的用处一概没有。  
“我真的什么也不知道，我都不知道我的任务是什么，我们一直……呃，分割管理，反正就是啥也不知道，”修士委屈地说，“那个妓女才是我们的头儿，她知道的比我多多了。好了，我都说了，你答应不杀我的，放我走吧。”  
康纳非常抱歉地表示自己得违反承诺，然后杀了他。这不是海尔森做过的事情吗？那次他还溅了康纳一脸血，康纳现在居然也在做一样的事。但是这次不一样，康纳冒不起任何风险了。  
他们来这里，不是为了对付康纳，对付兄弟会，不是，他们是来对付海尔森的。一定有人走漏了风声，让他们知道了肯威大团长在这里，这是一场圣殿骑士团内部的争权夺利。  
康纳把妓女和修士都埋了起来，为了表示对妓女的尊敬，特意给她找了个还可以的地方，修士则就地埋在树林里了。最后一个人，那个商人知道的也不比修士多，康纳同样抹了他的脖子，让他人间蒸发。年轻的刺客又在这里逗留了半天，确定家园是安全的，不会有人刺杀他的父亲或者给家园的居民捣乱，这才跑出去找到了他的马。马很听话，自己待了整整两天 。于是康纳赞赏地拍拍它的后颈，翻身骑上去，向波士顿的方向狂奔。开拓地的风拍打着他的脸，他精神抖擞，一路向城市那污浊的空气奔去了。

有艾芙琳在，他的工作效率高多了，小刺客们很高兴看到导师处理完了“私人事务”并回到波士顿，这意味着他们终于有事可做。艾芙琳在情报收集上更胜一筹，跟这个睿智的少女比起来，康纳简直就像个无头苍蝇。他们花了几天时间，研究查尔斯李可能在的地方，分析出圣殿骑士团对这个国家的渗透。目前看来，比起把宝押在英军身上，他们更乐意倾向爱国军，爱国军中层里圣殿骑士的人数正在增多，毫无疑问这是查尔斯李的决定，但奇怪的是很多人表面上都是华盛顿的支持者，这只能说明一件事，查尔斯李已经没有把握斗得过华盛顿了，他不想把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里，因为自己可能会变成一个破篮子。  
“他不傻嘛，”煤油灯下，艾芙琳啧啧称奇，“自己的前途和教团的前途分的很开啊，真不愧是和你父亲混过的人。话说回来，你父亲到底怎么样了？”  
“不怎么样，”康纳低声说，“看不见也听不见了……新奥尔良的圣殿骑士们想要他的命，我猜新奥尔良方面很喜欢圣殿骑士团大团长的职位。”  
“他们当然喜欢，”艾芙琳说，“关于新奥尔良与纽约波士顿的斗争我能给你讲一天，据说他们的首领对你父亲恨之入骨，差不多已经撕破脸皮的那种。啊，该死，要是我知道他到底是谁，再给他来个从天而降的刺杀，你父亲就彻底安全了，不过话说回来，这事儿搞的像私人恩怨了。”  
“这怎么说？”  
“查尔斯李是代理大团长，”艾芙琳低头整理桌上的纸张，灯光下那眉清目秀的面孔更显柔美，“新奥尔良方面应该把注意力集中在他身上，而不是一个又聋又瞎又没有实权的……抱歉，但你懂我意思。”  
“我懂，所以你怀疑新奥尔良的首领和我父亲有私人恩怨，有意针对？”  
“他自己小心眼也说不定。”艾芙琳撇撇嘴，“太晚了，康纳，我们抓紧睡一觉，天亮还有的是事情做呢。”

康纳离得很近了，很近很近，就像即将抓住查尔斯李的衣角一样。只要查尔斯李一死，海尔森又无能为力，美洲教团将群龙无首，之后康纳会和艾芙琳一起解决新奥尔良。  
至少，计划里是这样的。

康纳往家里写信，询问父亲的状况。奥莉莎小姐给他回信，表示肯威先生很好，身体不错，情绪稳定，但即便如此，康纳还是寻找着机会，想回一趟达文波特庄园。上一次他离开了一个小时，海尔森差点拿刀把自己和奥莉莎都捅死，这一次他离开了一个多星期，实在不敢相信海尔森安然无恙。  
“回去吧，”艾芙琳看透了他的心思，“现在我们只能等，等到我们的情报网传递消息或者查尔斯李沉不住气自己冒头，你在这里也没有什么可做的了，完全可以回去一趟。这里一切有我。”  
康纳谢过她，花了一点时间在波士顿城里逛，买了许多点心吃食，预备带回去给父亲尝尝。不知怎的，他心慌的很，总觉得要出大事，因此匆匆收拾后便骑上马上路，直接往达文波特庄园赶。

事实证明，康纳的预感很有用。他纵马跑回庄园，手里提着点心跳下马，连把马牵进马厩都来不及，就急匆匆跑进去。然而整栋房子看了一圈，居然一个人也没有。  
他愣了一会儿，这才想起来，这会儿午后阳光正好，一定是奥莉莎小姐带海尔森去那片树林散步了。于是他直接从二楼窗户跳出去，拔腿就往树林跑。他的心脏砰砰直跳，神经打着哆嗦，一定要把海尔森抱个满怀才会安心。  
然而跑进树林后，他却发现奥莉莎小姐正彷徨无依的徘徊，看见康纳后，她更是惊慌失措。  
“奥莉莎？”康纳的心笼上了乌云，“我父亲呢？”  
“他……”奥莉莎小姐结结巴巴，“我，我带他出来散步，他要我去采些花给他，我就找了个地方让他坐着，可是等我回来……他，他不见了！”  
康纳心里咯噔了一声。

鹰眼里，脚步纷乱错杂，一直通向湖泊。当看到湖边，明显是海尔森的脚印，独自从浅滩一步步走向湖心时，康纳腿一软，险些瘫在地上。  
自从海尔森受伤以后，他最最恐惧的事情还是发生了。  
海尔森自杀了。

他跳进水里，想摸索出哪怕一星半点的希望。湖水蒙住了他的感官，仿佛整个世界都变慢了一样。操你的，海尔森，你怎么敢？你怎么敢擅自选择死亡，怎么敢连告别都没有就一走了之，怎么敢在趴在床上浪叫着被我干了俩星期以后还往湖里跳？康纳在水下摸索着，像是只丢了鱼鳍的鱼一样瞎扑腾。海尔森，回来回来回来回来回来……  
他抓住了一只冰凉的手，浑身一震，一时间不知道自己是抓住了海尔森还是一只水鬼。他拼了命把人往岸上拖，往水面之上拖，他们一起慢慢脱离了湖面，惊扰了几片浮在水面上的枯叶。枯叶打着旋飘走了，无法掌控自己的轨迹。  
海尔森在咳嗽。康纳把他拖到浅滩，松开手，任他躺在浅浅的水里，一点点把喝进去的水吐出来。他的额角上有一抹红色从头发里渗出来，大概是在底下撞了头。  
“康纳……”他一边咳嗽一边说，“我……”  
康纳没给他解释的机会，一拳砸在他脸上。海尔森惊呼起来，但是康纳没放过他，拽着他的衣领又在他肚子上打了一拳。  
康纳开始揍他，下狠手，距离往死里揍只差一步之遥，揍的他在地上蜷缩起来，惊慌失措地保护着自己的要害处。哦是啊康纳在殴打一个手无寸铁，又老又瞎又聋还刚刚溺水的人，但是那又怎么样。康纳看见的不是海尔森，而是妈妈，是大火，是猫，是树枝，是阿基里斯，和阿基里斯那丧尽天良的扶手椅，是所有一声不响就离开他的人。“操！”他暴怒着，像雷霆一样吼叫，拳打脚踢，他要把海尔森揍到再也不敢寻死，“你他妈的再自杀试试看？”  
海尔森不吱声了。大概已经吓坏了。  
去你妈的，我犯不上心疼你。康纳把他翻过去，按在浅滩的泥沙里，扯开他的裤子，强奸他。海尔森惊愕地尖叫出声，康纳神思混沌什么也听不见，他只是放声大哭。  
他一边哭，一边努力把自己往里顶，想把自己整个人塞进去看看海尔森到底有没有心。他哭他悲惨的人生，哭他的妈妈，他的朋友，他的老师，他的猫，和他身下这个正在尖叫的人。这都没法算强奸，这顶多算强奸未遂因为康纳压根都没怎么硬，他只不过在拿他软趴趴的鸡巴蹭海尔森的屁股罢了。最后他泄了气，趴在海尔森身上，深吸了口气，继续放声大哭。  
凭什么，凭什么一切都会离开他，凭什么他掏出一颗心给海尔森，海尔森却宁愿跳进湖里找死。他哭尽了全世界，然后开始哭海尔森。可怜的海尔森啊，孤独地呆在牢狱里等待康纳回家，居然痛苦到要去跳湖。  
他看见海尔森向来干净的手指甲里进了泥沙，半张脸都贴着泥沙与湖水，嘴角开裂，脸颊微红，头发凌乱，眼神茫然若失。这幅可怜兮兮的小模样让康纳又爱又气。他在海尔森耳边翻来覆去的辱骂，威胁，简直没有一句人话，可是海尔森又听不到，他的怒气只能插烂他自己的心脏。  
康纳的嗓子嘶哑了，疲惫不堪又伤心欲绝。他把脸埋在海尔森的颈窝里低声啜泣，闻到那熟悉的味道，还有湖水与泥沙的腥味。  
突然间天旋地转，海尔森一个翻身把他摔在地上，身手之敏捷让人怀疑他是个二十岁的身体健全的小伙子。康纳不过眨了个眼，就已经躺在浅水里，满脸懵逼地看着上方的海尔森。  
海尔森一拳砸在他脸上。  
“好你个狗崽子，敢揍我了，”他听见海尔森的怒骂，“这一下是回敬你的！”  
这个回敬可真不轻啊，康纳的一边眼睛疼的睁不开，几乎以为自己瞎了只眼。这时他那只还算好用的眼睛勉强睁开，看见海尔森摸索着蹲下身，在自己额头上落了个吻。  
“这是奖励你的，”天哪海尔森的声音如此温柔，“谢谢你救我的命，康纳。”

回去的路上，海尔森一直乖乖地躺在康纳怀里。康纳在水里耗了大半体力，抱着他走的歪歪斜斜，这样也不肯放他下来。他们浑身水淋淋的，慢慢移动，穿梭在秋季繁盛又枯萎的树林里，背后那平静的湖泊离他们越来越远。海尔森的眼睛里倒映出那些华美的红叶与被红叶分割开的蓝天，甚至还有几只飞过的鸟儿。他的眼睛大概能装下满天星辰，可他自己什么都看不到。  
康纳的心为此抽痛着。  
有野猫在头顶一闪而过，发出狰狞的叫声，海尔森的头稍微侧了一下，仿佛心有所感。这会是我的猫吗，康纳胡思乱想着，她活到现在的话一定很老很老了，这也许是她的孩子。

奥莉莎小姐明显被吓坏了，目瞪口呆，半天说不出来话。终于这好心的姑娘回过了魂儿，呐呐地说了一句“他没事吗”，便急忙去烧水让他们洗澡，找出干净衣物，然后去厨房做饭。康纳好好的给海尔森洗了个热水澡，把他塞进被窝里裹住，坐在床边叹气。拜康纳所赐，海尔森的嘴角都裂了，颧骨上也有一块青，身上还有不少淤青，头上的撞伤倒只是小伤，因为之前呛了水，时不时会咳嗽一声。康纳的左眼眶都青了，不过总算眼睛没啥事，海尔森留了手。奥莉莎小姐拿了药来给他们擦，左右看看他俩，估计是觉得他俩打了一架。  
“我不想在家吃饭，”海尔森突然说，“康纳，我想去旅馆吃饭。”  
“都什么样了还要出门……”康纳撇撇嘴，想到这些天他都把海尔森孤寂的扔在家里，刚刚还暴揍了人家一顿，立刻又心软了。他只好向奥莉莎小姐道个歉，留奥莉莎小姐一个人在家吃饭，自己带惊魂未定的海尔森去旅馆。此刻华灯初上，家园刚刚进入了夜晚，想必旅馆正是热闹的时候。

 

果不其然，旅馆一楼挤满了吃饭喝酒的人们，有本地人，也有外乡人。康纳扶着海尔森坐下来，要了些面包，一碗炖旅鸽，一碟肉脯和一份土豆泥，给自己要了一杯啤酒——经过了这一天就算是他也觉得自己需要一点酒精，旅店老板送了他几个苹果橘子，跟他谈起上次那个墨西哥妓女一去不返，房钱没结，行李也没拿走，还问他最近会不会打猎，这几天女猎手收获不大，新鲜肉食有点供应不上，总不能天天只给客人吃鸽子和鱼。康纳答应了他，往海尔森嘴里喂了一勺土豆泥。  
海尔森一直乖巧地坐在他身边，给什么吃什么，康纳把面包用鸽子汤泡软，夹着炖的软烂的肉喂给他，时不时给他喝一点汤。老板娘过来问要不要喝一点鱼汤，早上才从湖里打的鱼。康纳一听湖这个词，嘴角抽搐了一下，急忙谢绝了她。  
这时候，壁炉旁边，那几个吉普赛女郎唱起了歌，有个女郎在弹琴，一个穿着长风衣，戴着顶破烂礼帽，长着鹰钩鼻的人过来跟他们攀谈，一身烟草味，手里拿着一副扑克牌，问他们要不要看个戏法。康纳摇摇头，这有什么好看的呢，康纳有鹰眼，海尔森看不见。  
“这是你的父亲吗？”鹰钩鼻非常自来熟地坐下来，“他眼睛不好？”  
“嗯。”康纳回答。海尔森正自己捏着汤匙喝汤，汤水淌到他下巴上了，康纳掏出手帕给他擦了擦，思索着回头带他去裁缝那边做两套衣服。  
鹰钩鼻碰了个软钉子，也不生气，只笑嘻嘻地看着海尔森，看了一会儿就走了，去跟吉普赛女郎们调情。这时候女猎手米莉恩来打招呼，康纳拉住她，跟她打听那个鹰钩鼻。米莉恩说他就是个变戏法的，四处游走，讨口饭吃，然后她的表情变得欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“前阵子这里有个墨西哥妓女，你见过吗？”  
“她不是走了吗？这里没有她的生意。”康纳沉静地回答。米莉恩坐下来，压低了嗓音。  
“她死了，”米莉恩小声说，“你上次出门的几天后，我做陷阱时在树林发现她被埋起来了，是你做的吗，康纳？她死去的样子和上次你杀的那几个来找事的英军一模一样。她是个坏人吗？有人危及家园吗？”  
康纳犹豫了一下，他没想到自己的处理方式有这么大破绽，不过米莉恩是个老练优秀的猎人，她发现了也不算什么惊讶的事情。  
“是的，有人在潜入家园，”康纳回答，“但是不会有什么大事，家园里不会有人受伤，他们的目标不是你们，但也别说出去好吗，我怕大家会害怕。”  
“你是领主，康纳，你负责保护我们，”米莉恩说，“我相信你。”  
“我不是领主，我只是你们的朋友。”康纳说。  
海尔森的手在桌子上摸索着，摸到了康纳的杯子。“这是什么？”他说。康纳把杯子放在他鼻子下让他闻了一下就拿开了，以海尔森现在的身体状况最好不要喝酒。然后海尔森的手又转移到了他的手上，紧紧握住。  
他们就这样牵着手，一直坐到海尔森困倦了，想要回家了为止。于是康纳扶着他，慢慢走在回家的路上，夜风清爽，星辰满天，他们的手始终紧紧相握。他们相对无言地走了一会儿，快要到家时，海尔森突然停下来，凑过来在他脸上吻了一下。康纳转过脸，看见的是亲完后缓缓退回去的海尔森，那双眼睛明亮而又深情，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意。  
康纳完全没犹豫，把人横抱起来就往家跑，  
去做白天在湖边没做完的事。海尔森在床铺里肆意舒展身体，纵容康纳在他柔软的身体上驰骋，放肆地叫出最千回百转的声音。康纳简直要溺死在他湿软的后穴里，此刻方知自己的心里塞了满满对他的思念，恨不能把他一口吞吃入腹。海尔森双腿大开，好让康纳的阴茎劈开层层肠肉，一路操到底，操的他眼睛上翻，爽的浑身发麻。康纳在他身上又啃又咬，发泄着思念与占有欲。他们一次又一次的索取，一次又一次的高潮，海尔森的身体累的软成了烂泥，却依然呢喃着索要更多的爱抚。这幅饥渴难耐的模样叫康纳对他又爱又怜，自然是予取予求，变着法子哄他开心。在这场疯狂的性爱里，他们耗尽了体力与水分，把床单弄的脏兮兮的，最后海尔森敏感的一碰都不能碰，稍微挑逗一下就打哆嗦，康纳试着往他耳朵哈气，居然又把他爽到尿床。  
“小混账……”海尔森喃喃地骂，但实际上也没怎么生气，“别，别碰了……”  
“嗯哼。”康纳舔着他的耳垂，让他在高潮的余韵里颤抖。海尔森看起来筋疲力尽，心满意足，如此美味，要不是康纳的阴茎也抽搐着抗议，他一定要再来一轮。  
今天差一点我就失去他了，康纳心有余悸地想着，如果我没能抓住他的手，如果我再晚去一小会儿，海尔森就已经在湖底寂寞地死去了。  
“父亲……”他虔诚地亲吻着海尔森的手指，海尔森则昏昏欲睡，“我爱你。”  
然而这话也如一切话语一样石沉大海，并没有因为是一句真心话而有额外的魔力。海尔森的呼吸已经平缓下来，睡着了，康纳的情话像一盆水一样泼洒出去，却并没有什么水花。  
我爱上他了，康纳看着海尔森的睡颜恍恍惚惚地想着，我爱上了我的父亲，一个瞎子，一个聋子，一个混蛋，一个圣殿骑士，还有比这更不幸更可笑的爱情吗？他为他的爱感到痛苦，但也感到幸福。倘若能有这一点幸福在，痛到心如刀绞又如何呢。  
至少我得到了，他迷乱地抚摸着海尔森的脸，我留住了，而且我要永远把他锁在我身边。  
有那么几秒钟，他的心里起了阴暗的想法，希望海尔森永远又瞎又聋，需要人照顾，这样他们便可以永久在一起，但很快他想起海尔森因着残疾与孤寂居然跑去自杀，便为自己的想法后悔起来。不，不，他情愿海尔森有朝一日能恢复如初，还能像只骄傲的孔雀一样走来走去高谈论阔，即便到那时，海尔森铁定会远走高飞，他们目前拥有的一切温情都将不复存在。  
就像他明知猫再也不会回来，却还是打开了窗户。

第二天上午，康纳留在了家里，与海尔森温柔缱绻，下午他趁着海尔森睡午觉，出去了两三个小时，去附近的邮局给艾芙琳寄信，半路上遇见了那个耍戏法的鹰钩鼻，正在一棵大树下用障眼法逗几个孩子开心，看见康纳过来便热情地打招呼。康纳冲他点点头，继续走自己的路。回来的时候看见那几个孩子还在树下玩，鹰钩鼻倒是不见了，毕竟也没理由陪几个孩子玩一下午。他留了个心眼，问了问那几个孩子，他们说鹰钩鼻陪他们玩了一会儿就走了，说要去挣今天的饭钱。  
康纳点了点头，继续往家走，看见奥莉莎小姐呆愣地坐在家门前，手里是一条没织完的围巾，但完全没在干活。  
“奥莉莎，”康纳喊她，“我父亲醒了吗？”  
她猛地回过神来，吓得一下子跳了起来。  
“哦，康纳，你干嘛突然出现。没有，他一直在睡。”  
“我没有突然出现，”康纳认真地说，“我一路走过来的。你在想什么，那么出神？”  
“没事……”  
“奥莉莎，”康纳紧盯着她的裙摆，“你的裙子上有血。”  
奥莉莎慌乱地回过头看了一眼。  
“哦，是吗？”  
康纳疑窦丛生，向她逼近一步：“你受伤了吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那你裙子上是谁的血？”  
“我，我，”奥莉莎满脸通红，眼睛里甚至盈了泪水，“别问了，康纳，你不该不知道……我已经够丢人的了！”  
康纳懵了一会儿才反应过来。  
“对不起！”他腾地一下往后退了几步，“对不起！我不该……抱歉！该死的，你就当我是个笨蛋吧！”  
“没事。”奥莉莎小姐羞愧地说，然后赶紧跑走了。康纳的脸颊发烫，懊恼不已。  
“我干嘛那么跟她说话，可怜的奥莉莎小姐，”他生着自己的气，“几个来刺杀海尔森的新奥尔良的圣殿骑士，就把我变成惊弓之鸟了？”  
这会儿康纳也没想到关心则乱这个词。他气呼呼地上楼，脸都鼓起来了，走进卧室一看，海尔森正躺在床上困倦地揉眼睛。他立刻把手放在海尔森的脸上，希望能营造出一副自己从未离开的假象。  
“什么时候了？”海尔森的声音软绵绵的，“唔，康纳？”  
康纳俯下身来亲亲他，第不知道多少次为他还在自己身边感到无比庆幸。海尔森温柔地笑了笑，去摸康纳的脸，他的手指上有墨水的芬芳。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哼，这章很烂。我觉得这文要烂尾。  
> 海尔森，在？你露馅了。

曾经在很多时候，康纳都厌烦海尔森那一箩筐的疑心。海尔森会怀疑他看到的每一个人，每一件事，他手下的每一个圣殿骑士，或者正与他合作的刺客——特指康纳。有警惕心当然是好的，但太多了就惹人厌烦，叫人疲惫。康纳不喜欢他不相信自己，也不喜欢看他像一只多疑的猫一样，嗅闻放在自己面前的食物，时刻警惕有人给自己下毒。简直令人想不明白，怎么会有人活的这么累，这么多疑，好像有一颗马蜂窝似的心脏，每一个洞每一条缝隙里都塞满怀疑。也正是因为如此，康纳感觉到父亲信任自己时，才会那样知足与自满，因为着实太难得了。  
但近来康纳也渐渐明白海尔森为什么会变成这种人。如果你也处在一个危机四伏的环境里，任何人都有可能背叛你，伤害你，说不定这种事已经发生过了，你也会提足了精神盯着身边每一个人，以免自己会在睡梦中死去。康纳不太清楚海尔森经历过什么，但可能有一些很糟糕的事情把他变成了这样。  
同样的，在整件事扑朔迷离之时，康纳只觉得自己身处风暴中心，每一个人都可能是新奥尔良的圣殿骑士，来要海尔森的命，或者是他的命。他把怀疑的目光投向了每一个伙伴，每一个船员，每一个朋友，好像海尔森的多疑已经随着血脉流传给了他，并在他的心脏里根深蒂固的扎下了脉系复杂的根。  
也有可能是通过精液流传，康纳含着海尔森的阴茎时心想。父亲正呻吟着，大腿有力的夹住他的脑袋，那力道里带着无尽的满足与渴望。

下午的时候女猎手在树林里发现了鹰钩鼻的尸体，没办法，埋的太浅了，太敷衍了。掩埋者非常匆忙，或者恐慌。  
“不好意思，”面对前来询问的女猎手，康纳这样说，“我应该处理的更好的……”  
“没关系，”米莉恩抱着肩，“他也是个坏人，对吧，圣殿骑士啥的，我懂。我可以帮你埋好他。”  
“不了，我自己来。”  
康纳搜索了鹰钩鼻的尸体，找到了一柄沾血的双刃匕首，这应该是要了他命的东西。匕首古朴简陋，雕花缝隙里卡着烟灰，比起是别人的凶器，更像是鹰钩鼻自己的东西。致命伤在喉咙处，很利落，康纳有点想称赞这杀人的手法。鹰钩鼻身上没有别的什么了，顶多就是扑克牌，骰子和小球，一些魔术师们喜欢带的东西。康纳重新掩埋了他，便前往旅馆，打听出他的房间。康纳在屋里找来找去，最终找到了一枚新奥尔良圣殿骑士团的徽章。  
下楼时他看见米莉恩站在楼下和旅店老板说话。  
“好在鸽子是抓不尽的，”米莉恩似乎在讨论猎物问题，“每天都有南下过冬的野鸽子路过这里，别的猎物我也会努力。你想要漂亮的羽毛吗，我上次看见一只蛮漂亮的白鸽子，像是信鸽，我不确定，如果是野生的希望我能抓住一只给你。”  
“我们家园有信鸽吗？”康纳忍不住问。  
女猎手和老板一起疑惑地看着他。  
“哪里都可能有信鸽路过啊，”老板说，“哈，就是有人不喜欢邮局。”  
“我就不喜欢，”康纳撇撇嘴，“我想不到比开拓地的邮局更缺乏效率的单位了。”  
“可不是嘛，”米莉恩笑道，“我寻思哪天你改行做邮差好啦，你脚程比谁都快。”  
康纳和他们开了一会儿玩笑便回家了。他的心里满满的疑惑。鹰钩鼻是新奥尔良人，有人杀了他，会是谁？艾芙琳远在波士顿，康纳没有动手，还能有谁呢？是谁，暗地里像守护神一样，杀了那个鹰钩鼻，保卫整个家园的安全呢？  
裙摆上的血，奥莉莎慌乱的眼神……  
奥莉莎……吗？  
康纳走到庄园下面，看见海尔森在二楼书房的窗户边，眯着眼享受秋季的阳光。奥莉莎站在他身边，神情恍惚，无神的双眼愣愣地看着远方。他俩就这样俯瞰着整个家园，像是两尊雕塑一般。一只美丽的白鸽从空中略过，阳光下那纯洁无暇的羽毛宛如天使的翅膀。

康纳坐在庄园里陪着海尔森抚摸他们的狗。海尔森百无聊赖地靠在他身上，时不时地送上几个吻，康纳为他心醉神迷，他们缠绵悱恻地爱抚与亲吻对方，狗趴在海尔森的腿上打瞌睡，它年岁不小了，近来是越发懒散。在康纳咬了他的耳垂后，海尔森闷哼一声，推开在腿上睡觉的狗，软软地滑到地板上，手指灵巧地解开康纳的腰带，把头埋进他的两腿之间。康纳仰起头舒服的叹息，任由海尔森捧着他的阴茎吃的迫不及待。在起起伏伏的快感里，他射在了海尔森嘴里，然后亲眼看着海尔森的喉结上下活动，咽下了那些东西。  
“海尔森……”康纳挠着他的下巴像是对待一只猫，海尔森享受地眯起眼睛，一副被驯服了的乖巧模样。康纳一时间爱意丛生，索性带他上了床，度过了荒淫无耻的几个小时。他在海尔森耳边说尽了情话，不知道是想说给海尔森听，还是在宽慰自己。可惜他的爱语没人听得到。  
天色渐沉的时候康纳下了楼，看见奥莉莎小姐在做晚饭，心不在焉。康纳平静地走下去，捏住了她的手腕。  
“康纳？”奥莉莎小姐慌乱地说，“怎么了？”  
“是你吗？”康纳有意冷着脸威慑她，“是你杀了他吗？”  
“我不明白啊，”她试图在他钳子一样的手里挣脱，“你在说什么？”她的脸苍白起来。  
“是你吗？你杀了那个魔术师？”  
“不，我……”她的声音突然戛然而止，像被掐住脖子的鹅，康纳顺着她的目光向后望去，看见海尔森正摸索着想下楼梯。  
“哦！”奥莉莎小姐急忙向他跑过去，“你怎么下来了？”  
海尔森摸了摸她的手，便不高兴地推开了，康纳知道他在找谁，便上去扶住他，海尔森这才露出一抹满意的微笑。看到海尔森这般需要他，康纳的心像音符一样跳跃起来。  
我没救了，他心想。  
他们合力把海尔森哄回了卧室，让他乖乖地坐在扶手椅里，这才松了口气继续刚才的话题。奥莉莎小姐左顾右盼，躲闪着目光只顾着盯着海尔森看，但最终在康纳的逼问下，她承认了这件事。  
“是我……”她哭着说，“我杀了他，我不是故意的。那天他敲开门，问我要不要看戏法，该死的，请当我是个傻子吧，我觉得很有趣，你知道，他看起来又英俊又幽默，还很会调情……原谅我，我太傻了。我请他先坐下，我给他泡点茶喝。当时你父亲也在旁边，坐在壁炉前自己跟自己下棋，我以为这没什么……可是我端着茶回来的时候，看见那个魔术师拿着一把匕首对着你父亲，他一定是个可恶的抢劫犯，我吓坏了，把茶壶砸在了他的后脑勺上，他很疼，但是没有晕过去，摇摇晃晃地转过身来对着我，我看着那把匕首，不知道哪儿来的勇气，冲上去抓住他的手腕，就着他的手，切开了他自己的喉咙……”  
她哭泣着，把自己的脸埋进手心，看起来恐惧又无助。  
“我害怕极了，不知道该怎么办……你不在家，你父亲看不见也听不见，对此也是一无所知，我杀了人啊，这太可怕了。于是我把他的尸体拖到树林里埋起来，擦干净屋里的血，希望永远不会有人想起他来……”  
她的啜泣声在房间里回荡，康纳沉默着，而海尔森完全不清楚发生了什么，只是坐在扶手椅里无聊地眯着眼睛。  
康纳有点想笑。  
刺客只是先安慰她一番，打发她继续去做饭。海尔森不知从哪儿摸出一袋蜜饯，懒洋洋地往嘴里塞。康纳凑过去亲亲他的嘴角，他便往康纳嘴里塞蜜饯。  
“你也想吃吗？”海尔森的声音带着愉悦的笑意，“还是说想吃我？”  
“哦天哪，别说这种话。”康纳嘀咕着，海尔森贴上他的嘴唇，把自己嘴里的甜味分享给他，他们痴迷地接吻，直到奥莉莎小姐敲门请他们吃晚饭。海尔森依依不舍，靠在康纳肩头蹭了又蹭，眼睛里的柔情蜜意几乎溺死了康纳。

 

几天后，吉普赛女郎们的篷车在风中摇晃，她们站在车边惊惶不安，看见康纳走过来时便如同看到了救星。她们向他倾诉她们丢失了一位同伴，这让她们没办法继续上路，康纳毫不意外地点点头，搜索失踪者的行李，找到了同样的徽章，毫无疑问她也死了，被神秘的守护神杀死了。  
康纳没有更多地调查这件事，因为找不到更多的线索。又或者他根本不想调查。确实有人在看护着这里，但目的神秘莫测，康纳不好说此人是否有利于自己，至少目前他们似乎都看不顺眼新奥尔良的圣殿骑士。

海尔森的手指柔柔地拂过他的额头，似乎想要抚平那紧皱的眉。今天下了秋雨，这一场过去想必气候就要寒冷了，窗外枯黄的叶子在风雨里瑟瑟发抖，树枝开始变得光秃秃的。  
既是雨天，海尔森就不能出去散步，只得在书房里打发时间。康纳坐在扶手椅里，海尔森则坐在他腿上，窝在他怀里，半睁着眼睛发呆，手上无意识地抚摸着康纳。这样的生活把他完全养的懒散了，他总是一副睡不醒的模样。康纳反倒爱极了他慵懒的样子，把他搂在怀里亲了又亲。  
“你在愁什么啊？”海尔森眯着眼说，“眉头一直皱着。”  
康纳没吭声。海尔森当然不在乎他说不说话，只是自己又念叨了一些琐碎事情，大抵是阴天下雨自己身上旧伤发痛。于是康纳把他抱到床上，翻找了些以前阿基里斯用在腿上的药给他用。海尔森舒舒服服地接受他的服侍，看起来无忧无虑。  
康纳给他上好药，抬眼却看见海尔森神色失落。  
“嘿，”康纳疑惑地摸摸他的脸，“又在想什么呢？”  
“康纳啊……”过了好一会儿，海尔森的叹息声才在阴暗的屋里碰撞，“我很在乎你，记住这件事。”  
刺客没吭声，低头虔诚地亲吻他的手指。  
于是他们又在床上浪费了半天的光阴。  
康纳知道自己是时候返回波士顿了，他应该回去寻找一下查尔斯李的踪迹，然而海尔森溺水的事情让他实在心惊胆战，再者温柔乡总是最醉人的。窗外的秋雨，昏暗的房间，温暖的床铺与怀里温顺的身体，康纳看着屋顶吐出一口浊气，只恨不能叫时间暂停在这一刻。  
时间不会暂停，康纳心里明白。他静静地躺着，等待海尔森睡熟，然后爬起来，站在卧室里打开鹰眼，看见有东西在最底层的抽屉里闪光。  
那只是一瓶红墨水罢了。  
刺客注视了它一会儿，把它放了回去，小心翼翼地调整角度，以免被人发现曾经有人动过它。当他回过身时，却看见卧室的地板上有一滩颜色诡异的污渍。他走过去。虽然那里已经被人擦拭过了，但依然在鹰眼里留下了可憎的痕迹。  
那是毒。

第二天艾芙琳站在了达文波特庄园的门口，表情严肃。康纳接待了她，奥莉莎小姐则默默地为他们沏了茶。不知是不是前两天受了惊，女佣总是脸色苍白，神色慌张，尤其是康纳凝视她的时候更为明显。女刺客狐疑地看了她几眼，康纳便打发她去厨房拿点吃的过来，艾芙琳为了赶路一天没吃饭了。奥莉莎小姐点点头，仓皇地转身离去。艾芙琳冲康纳点点头。  
“我在绿龙酒馆拿到了一封圣殿骑士团内部的书信，并不清楚是谁写的，但是写给一个中层圣殿骑士的。”然后她压低了声音，“你那个女佣在偷听。”  
“我知道，”康纳用同样分贝的声音说，“继续说，说给她听。”  
“不管这封信是谁写的，他一定和收信人相熟，看语气的话，我猜测是收信人的手下，没有匿名，没有印章，直属收信人，以至于他认得此人的字迹。”她一边说一边掏出那封信递给康纳，“表面上是封订货单，一些不足为奇的东西，但是你开鹰眼看一下。”  
“特殊的墨水，”康纳举起信对着阳光看看，“我猜烘烤一下会显出这些字。颜色一定与表面的字不同。”  
“是啊，不然一般人看不明白，”艾芙琳点点头，“信里提到查尔斯李会在十月四日乘船离开北美，看来咱俩追的太紧了，以至于他要直接开溜。里面还提了一些事……”  
“新奥尔良圣殿骑士团的首领，‘同志’的领袖，”康纳眯着眼睛看信，“这封信……对其直呼其名，毫不尊重，看来北美圣殿确实与新奥尔良方面大有过节。玛德琳·德·利斯尔……这是谁？”  
艾芙琳沉默了一阵子，当她再次开口时，嗓子干哑地像是一棵枯树。  
“是我的继母，康纳，”她说，“新奥尔良圣殿骑士团的领导人是我的继母。”  
一时间屋里寂静无声。  
“所以我是来告别的，”她吃力地说，“我得赶紧……回新奥尔良，解决这件事。想想看，一条毒蛇正潜伏在我父亲身边。”  
“艾芙琳……”康纳无力地说，最后只能苦笑，“我们这种人的父母，总是让人意想不到，对吧？”  
艾芙琳安静地坐着没说话。  
“我一直很爱玛德琳，”她麻木地说，“我知道我在她面前不过是个幼稚的孩子，一个经验不足的刺客，但我也不是傻瓜，可以被她任意玩于股掌之间，玛德琳必须死。”  
“我明白，”康纳说，“我会在十月四日启程，去波士顿的码头拦截查尔斯李，这封信说了那艘船启航的具体时间，我想没问题的。”  
“你自己看着办吧，”艾芙琳说，“我帮不上你了，得赶紧回家。”  
这时候奥莉莎小姐终于端上来一些点心，时间过长但是没人抱怨，艾芙琳勉强吃了一些，便站起来告别。走到门口时她转过头来，棕色水珠般的眼睛凝视着康纳。  
“你的父亲还好吗？”她问。  
“好的不能再好了。”  
“那封信的笔迹你认得吗？”  
“我想我从未见过那种字迹，但是我心里有数，再见，艾芙琳。”

船长与船长，水手与水手，这样的友谊是一般人难以享受到的，这意味着在海上漂了半辈子的福克纳大副能在一天内搞到近期所有船只的出航计划与乘客名单。康纳坐在地下室里翻看着，昏暗的灯火摇晃着，墙上海尔森的画像优雅又无情地看着他。一张破旧的桌子上堆满了各种各样的情报，来自于日夜不停息的北美兄弟会的情报网。为查尔斯李送货的商人，在附近摆摊的小贩，他种植园奴隶的某个监工，抑或是一个在厨房打下手的小厨娘，他们或身为刺客，或拿着兄弟会的钱。他们是陷阱，是牢笼，是蜘蛛网，把查尔斯李严严实实地包裹起来。但是他们不能要查尔斯李的命，因为查尔斯李和他的主子一样多疑又狡猾，他的身边全是最信任的人，兄弟会无法把任何棋子镶在其中。所以，蜘蛛网只能是蜘蛛网，真正要他命的还得是蜘蛛。但是首先，要让他露出脑袋。  
乘客名单上可以用假名字，出行计划却不能骗掉自己家里所有的仆人，而且前往伦敦的船也是有限的。他当然想去伦敦，毋庸置疑，任何一个圣殿骑士身后跟着康纳的斧子的话，都会想投奔圣殿势力最强盛的地区以寻求庇护。那封信说，查尔斯李将在四号离开美洲，而康纳绝不轻易相信那是真的。  
康纳研究翻看了很久，最终找到了他的目标。

十月二日那天是个大晴天，阳光能把人晒的头晕眼花。康纳把海尔森放在床上，让他冲着窗户晒太阳。海尔森一开始还很享受，后来就不太舒服地闭上了眼睛，开始抱怨太阳太热。康纳轻轻地捂上他的眼睛，示意他闭眼休息，然后往他嘴里喂蜜饯。海尔森的声音里带着笑意，说蜜饯不太甜。  
康纳并不回答，于是屋里便如死一般沉寂，直到海尔森挣扎着拨开他的手。康纳拽过被子给他盖上。  
“你困了，”康纳声音温柔却缺乏感情，“睡吧。”  
“康纳……”海尔森听起来像喝醉了一样，舌头都木了，也许真的累了。康纳坐在他身边，一直等他睡熟，抚摸着他的脸庞，恋恋不舍地留下一个吻。  
“父亲，”他在海尔森耳边低语，“等我回来，我们再好好谈谈。”  
他站起来，走出房门。福克纳大副和米莉恩都站在门外看着他，等待他的下一步指令。  
“看好他，”康纳吩咐说，“但也别让他杀了你们，药量够他睡到我回来，但保险起见，如果他有一点苏醒的迹象就继续灌药。奥莉莎呢？”  
“在马厩，”米莉恩纠结地说，“康纳……她……”  
“我知道，她看起来是个好人，但她必须呆在那里，”康纳点点头，他流露出的神情几近冷酷，“别给她松绑，千万别。”  
然后康纳走下楼，来到马厩里牵出自己的马。可怜的奥莉莎小姐缩在角落里，手脚都被绑的死死的，女猎手给她系的死扣，就绑任何一头鹿，一头山羊一样，她绝对解不开。那双黑色的眼睛里盈满泪水，看见康纳她委屈又惊惧的哭了起来。  
“嘘……”康纳把手指在自己嘴唇上点了点，“安静点，好吗，别逼我打晕你。”  
她安静了。  
“很好，”康纳温柔地说，“等我回来，我会让你吐出一切你知道的东西，我很不喜欢别人骗我，到时候你说的话会决定你的去留——是你的家，还是马厩的地下。”  
她瑟瑟发抖。康纳骑上马，头也不回的走了。

“查尔斯李！”他吼道。码头上的人们惊恐地看着他，纷纷给他让道。他的目标一边夺路狂奔，一边反身开枪击中了码头军舰用的炸药桶。康纳堪堪躲过，咬着牙往前跑，他渴望将匕首捅进查尔斯李的胸膛就像猎犬渴望把牙尖刺入兔子的身体。多年来的仇恨已经让他看不清前路，即便知道查尔斯李不是杀害他母亲的那个人，他还是想让他死。为了兄弟会，为了华盛顿，为了他自己的心魔。倘若这头野兽在另一个国家逍遥度日，他一定会怒火中烧，执着地追到天涯海角。爆炸声与人们的惊叫不能阻止他，反而叫他更加愤怒。  
海尔森……你这样对我，只是为了让他活着吗？一头野兽，一个混蛋，值得你为他做这么多吗？我会告诉你这都是无用功，我会让你知道你的欺骗与背叛都无法动摇我。  
他几乎没意识到他心里熊熊燃烧的，不只是愤怒，还有嫉妒。  
查尔斯李奔跑进一艘燃烧的船，他孤注一掷地追过去，火舌燎伤了他的手臂，却麻木地感觉不到。猫在撞窗户，它想要出去，去和树枝上的那只野猫一起离开。康纳从不后悔打开窗户，可他后悔他让那只野猫一直活着。  
他追逐，为此杀死沿路所有试图阻止他的蓝衣军，他像无法阻挡的死神，带着怒火燃烧了半个纽约。  
也燃烧了他自己。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们揭开了所有谜底。但其实也没啥好揭的。好歹HE了。

康纳回到达文波特庄园时，已是深夜。他浑身是血，跌跌撞撞，疲倦不堪，眼底通红，浑身冒着残余的杀气。米莉恩和福克纳大副都在一楼，一个趴在桌子上假寐，一个看着灯火发呆。  
“船长！”大副高兴地站起来，惊醒了半睡半醒的女猎手，“你总算回来了！”  
“哦，康纳，天哪……”女猎手瞪大眼睛，“你怎么把自己搞成这幅鬼样子？”  
康纳靠着门框才站稳，脸色青黑，嘴唇发白。他无力地对着这两位朋友摇摇头表示自己没事，然后走到桌前坐下，抓起桌上的水壶，对着壶口给自己灌了大半壶清水，这才勉强能开口说话。  
“我父亲怎么样？”他一开口声音还是嘶哑地像被火燎过。  
“他刚才醒了一次，但是又睡着了，”女猎手回答，“奥莉莎还在马厩里，我给她吃了点东西，拿了块毯子给她。”  
“辛苦你们俩，”康纳说着一阵咳嗽，“回去休息吧，谢谢你们。”  
“你需要医生吗？”好心眼的大副说，“或者我给你弄点东西吃？”  
康纳谢绝了他们的好意，因为他实在没有力气，只想好好睡一觉。他步伐蹒跚，摇摇晃晃地上了楼，思索着不洗澡就睡觉的话，会不会被海尔森嫌弃，又想到海尔森多半不会再在这里住了，便觉得什么都无所谓了。他走一步歇两口气，最后索性瘫在楼梯上，一动也不想动。  
眼睛一闭，他就昏过去了。

朦朦胧胧里，有人在他身边说话，有男人，有女人，他神志不清，稀里糊涂地看见了好多奇怪的场景。他看见母亲坐在床边，可是模模糊糊只有一个影子，望不见面容——唉，妈妈的脸在他记忆里早就模糊了。有时他看见阿基里斯拄着拐杖在旁边走来走去，笃笃地敲着地面。康纳想喊他一句“老头”，想问他为什么烦心。你怎么了，阿基里斯，不要担心，你想要做的我都会为你做到。有时他看见嘎纳多贡笑嘻嘻地伸手搓着他的脸，“你怎么啦拉顿哈给顿？你也有倒下的时候？”他想说我当然有，我也会累，我也会痛，可是他的朋友马上消散如烟，无迹可寻了。他们都走了，就连始终盘踞在他胸口的猫也走了。她跳到窗台上，身姿矫健，姿态优美，灰色的毛在月光下柔滑如绸缎，回首望他，猫眼里闪着幽幽绿光，然后她跳出窗户，再也没出现。之后康纳好像躺在天鹰号的甲板上，船漂浮在深夜的大洋里，没有船员，没有大副，只有满天星辰始终如一地闪着亿万年前的光芒陪伴着他。  
最后，海尔森出现了，他看起来像是地下室那副画像一样年轻，眉目英俊，野心勃勃，却流露出平日里在康纳的照料下无忧无虑的神态，笑着躺在他身边，枕着他的肩膀，和他一起看着满天繁星。康纳为这样的他心动，却又痛苦到流泪，因为康纳知道自己在做梦，这不是真的。  
“海尔森……”康纳呢喃着，去亲吻他，海尔森只是笑，笑的像副挂在墙上的画，又美又假。

“他没有发高烧，是最大的幸运，”康纳隐约听见医生的声音，“没事……会好的……”  
之后又是一片混沌，一片静默，他的眼皮沉重地像有大象在上面跳舞，想要苏醒却做不到。眼前迷雾重重，兄弟会，圣殿骑士，英军，爱国军，忽的如过眼云烟，一切散去后，他又看见海尔森躺在他身边，闭着眼睛像是睡着了，睫毛微微抖动着，康纳抱紧了他的梦境，恍惚间只觉得这段时间怕不都是个美梦。  
他终于醒了。  
海尔森果真躺在他身边，灰白色的头发凌乱着，睡的正香。窗外天色已晚，康纳一时间也不确定自己昏睡了多久，但身上已经包扎妥善，床单干燥洁净，叫他舒服极了。他试着挪动自己的手，却发现自己的手正被紧紧攥在另一个人的手心里，这一动之下，就把海尔森弄醒了。  
海尔森·肯威打了个哈欠，然后才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。  
“醒了？”他含糊不清地说，凑过来像梦里一样枕在康纳肩上，在康纳肩膀上蹭了蹭眼睛，“饿不饿？”  
这不是康纳所以为的和他再见面的场景。太亲昵，太温情，康纳以为他们会撕破脸皮，互相指责，这是他们惯常的相处方式，也是海尔森一向的反应。可海尔森还依靠在他的肩膀上，好像他依然又瞎又聋，康纳依然对他温柔备至。  
“你怎么还在这里？”康纳艰难地问。  
“我也没必要走啊，”海尔森轻巧地说，“怎么，你以为你杀了查尔斯，我就会跟你打一架然后滚蛋？”  
“我是杀了他，”康纳哑着嗓子说，“我也算计了你，我给你下药，把你的人关在马厩里，你为什么不生气？”  
“奥莉莎不是我的人，”海尔森慢吞吞地坐起来，“至少一开始不是，我知道你有很多疑问，”海尔森瞥了他一眼，“你还好吗？”  
“不……”刺客疲惫地闭上眼睛，“我感觉很差劲……”  
“伤口疼吗？”海尔森弯下腰来亲吻他的额头，如此温柔让康纳几乎要哭出来了，“要不要再让医生看看？”  
“我回了村子，”康纳麻木地说，“但是没有人在那里。你早就知道了，对不对，你早就知道我会失败，你早就知道爱国军不会拯救我的族人。新政府卖掉了土地，看样子他们不觉得需要征求原本住在那里的人的意见，他们像驱赶瘟疫一样驱赶原住民，并早晚有一天会屠杀掉所有人。”  
“所以呢？”海尔森挑起眉，“你觉得你所做的所有事情都化为乌有了？我早就警告过你，华盛顿不会是你需要的那个英雄，只不过英国人也不会更好罢了，从一开始你就是在矮个里面拔高个，两个苹果里面选不太烂的那个，但是康纳，就算让一切重新开始，你也做不出更好的选择了。”  
康纳没吭声，只是盯着天花板看。  
“我杀了查尔斯李，”最终他说，“但我也没改变什么。”  
海尔森也沉默下来了。他走到桌前倒水，康纳看不见他的脸，但是能听见杯盏的碰撞声，知道他的手在颤抖。  
“你确实没有改变什么，”他说，“查尔斯死了，还有我，我死了还会有下一个人，康纳，圣殿骑士团永远不会死，那是一种想法，一种信念，兄弟会也一样，谁都不可能真正赢得这场战争，我知道你不会放弃，但是他们也不会。”  
之后海尔森又说了些什么，康纳也不记得了，伤口耗尽了他的体力，他又睡着了，醒来时房间里暖洋洋的，好像把壁炉都点上了，海尔森穿了一袭暗色披肩，依旧散着头发，正坐在他身边看书，眉目温柔，嘴角凝笑，手里拿了半块咬过的司康饼，见他醒来便直接塞他嘴里。康纳咔嚓咔嚓嚼了几下，这才发现自己都饿空了。  
“饿了？”海尔森拍拍他，转身去厨房拿了点吃的上来，康纳想支撑自己坐起来吃东西，却发现自己胸口有个毛茸茸的灰不拉叽的小东西。  
“在狗窝里发现的，”海尔森解释说，“小奶猫，刚睁眼，今天早上我发现它睡在咱家狗怀里，不知道是狗从哪儿叼来的，还是有猫送来的。小家伙挺有意思，我就洗干净放你身上了。唔，它很喜欢嘛。”  
康纳凝视了它一会儿，伸手抚摸那柔顺的皮毛，皮毛下微微颤抖着的是小猫脆弱的身体。是她，是她把她的孩子送来了。她一定是要老死了，不能够再回来见康纳，就把自己的孩子送了过来。  
狗左嗅右闻地走进房间，看见康纳手里的猫便一下子扑了上去，海尔森不轻不重地踹了它一脚，不让它上床。康纳俯下身把小猫放在地上，狗低头叼起来走到一边，趴在地板上护着怀里的小猫。  
“狗把它当自己孩子了吧？”海尔森笑道。小猫奶声奶气地叫了两声，缩在狗怀里呼呼大睡起来。康纳低头慢慢嚼着面包。  
“你不想说点什么吗？”康纳的声音里带着自己都没想到的冷意。海尔森显然也意识到了，他居然有点心虚地瞄了一眼康纳的脸，好像真的很不想让康纳生气。可这实在无济于事，康纳忘不了自己是怎么被耍弄在他手心里的。那些温情，那些缠绵的爱意，当时的海尔森那样无助地伏在自己怀里，温顺地像只兔子，而康纳对他爱的心口发痒，恨不能把他整个含在嘴里，现在回想起来，显得格外愚蠢。海尔森骗了他，用温热的身体缠住他，用无助的外表蒙蔽他，现在却像没事人一样笑嘻嘻地在他床头端茶倒水，以期康纳原谅他，简直可笑。  
“我知道你觉得我欺骗了你，”海尔森说，“但恕我直言，我顶多是隐瞒了你一些事情。”  
“哦，当然了，只是隐瞒，”康纳疲惫地扶额，“就是你总这么自以为是，妈妈才会离开你。”  
海尔森僵硬了一下，就好像时间在他身上停滞了几秒钟。  
“……你走吧，”最终康纳指了指卧室门，“查尔斯李死了，新奥尔良方面有艾芙琳处理，那么圣殿骑士团想必很需要你这个大团长。”  
“康纳……”海尔森像是不敢相信似的，“你至少，你至少听我解释，你还不知道真相……”  
“我已经猜的差不多了，细枝末节我也不打算知道，”康纳的眼神虚虚地飘向正叼着小猫回窝的狗，“不是所有人都愿意做你的跳板，海尔森·肯威，就只是，走吧。”  
屋里静默了一会儿，空气沉重的都能淹死人。  
“不，康纳，”海尔森的声音哑了，为什么，“你不想让我走，对不对？我现在走了，那我们这段时间发生的一切还有什么意义？”  
“哦，我们发生了什么来着？”康纳冷笑道，“是你故意跟我上床拖住我，还是假装没有痊愈欺骗我？奥莉莎？鹰钩鼻？那封信？你知道吗，我现在甚至怀疑你是故意跳湖骗我的！”  
“你少来了！”海尔森提高了声调，“我怎么可能……怎么可能……用那种方式骗你为我担心？”  
“你怎么不能？你为了你的教团，连乱伦的事情都做出来了！你还有什么做不出来的！”  
“康纳！”海尔森暴跳如雷，“收回你这句话！”  
“我说错了？”康纳只觉得伤口隐隐作痛，但他的声音也绝不比海尔森低，“你玩弄我，欺骗我，就像欺骗我妈妈一样，你个混蛋，混蛋，”他气的眼泪都出来了，偏偏想不到更多骂人的话，“看我为你鞍前马后，伺候你生活，甚至陪你上床，还被你玩的团团转，你很得意吧，得意够了就滚啊！你还在等什么，等我求你留下？”  
海尔森一时间怔住，不知是因为康纳的眼泪，还是因为那些话语，也许两者皆有，但谁在乎呢？康纳见他这模样反而更是怒火中烧，索性扑上去与他厮打，海尔森怔愣着不知道反抗，和他一起摔在地板上。  
“怎么会有你这种混蛋……”康纳伤口疼的眼前发白，只能无力地趴在他身上，“你他妈……跟我打一架……”  
“嘘——康纳，儿子，”海尔森捧住他的脸，嘴唇轻轻蹭过他的脸颊，“都是我的错，好吗，你还有伤，你不能这么生气。”  
康纳像头牛一样喘着粗气，因为疼痛而低声呻吟。海尔森的手轻柔地拂过他的头发，康纳惊奇地发现自己的怒气也在慢慢消散。天哪，他发火发了还不到三分钟，就被海尔森那有魔力的安抚浇灭了怒火。  
是的，就是这样，康纳绝望地意识到了一个真理，在经历了这段时间的缠绵悱恻后，他已经没办法真正对海尔森生气了。哪怕……  
哪怕海尔森会离开他，就像妈妈，阿基里斯，或者猫一样。  
他们就这样在地板上呆了一会儿，互相抚摸头发与脸庞，然后慢慢地，海尔森开始献上亲吻，亲吻又变成了更深入的吻与爱抚。康纳闭上眼睛，沉沦在这毫无道理的纵欲里无法自拔……

他们一起裸着身体，裹着柔软的被褥，躺在床上手拉着手。屋里暖洋洋的，外边黑夜正在消散，天色渐渐明亮起来。  
“有问题就问，”海尔森以他最喜欢的方式枕在他肩膀上，“我知道你想问。”  
康纳眨眨眼，问了最要紧的一个问题。  
“你什么时候痊愈的？”  
“在湖里溺水的那一次，”海尔森了然道，“我好像撞到头了，等你把我救起来的时候，我发现我恢复了听力与视觉，不过你也没给我机会告诉你，一拳就把我干倒了。”他说着撇撇嘴。  
“你后来也可以告诉我！”康纳瞪着他，“你一直装瞎！就为了拖住我，让查尔斯李多活一会儿？”  
“……我不止是为了拖住你，康纳，”海尔森那双灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，“你就当我喜欢我们当时的状态吧。”  
康纳的心漏跳了一拍，知道他话里有话。  
“那奥莉莎怎么回事？你说她不是你的人？”  
“她确实不是，”海尔森哼道，“她只是个普通的女佣，新奥尔良方面雇佣了她，让她找机会送我下地狱，记得那天早上我打翻了一碗汤吗？那碗汤有毒。”  
“我知道，我后来从地板上的污渍里看出来了，但是你怎么知道有毒？”  
“……在我瞎后，我的鹰眼视觉一直断断续续地起效，有时它能让我重见光明，可往往只持续几秒钟，但是就在那次，那碗汤端到我面前时，我的鹰眼告诉我，死亡离我有多近……我吓坏了，康纳，”海尔森那双荡漾秋波的眼睛动人地看着他，“我……我发现，没有你在身边，我是如此脆弱，容易死去，是你一直在保护我，我知道。”  
“但是奥莉莎……”  
“一直在为我办事？嗯，如果你要谋杀的对象突然痊愈，把刀子架在你脖子上告诉你，不好好给他干活你就没命了，那你也会为我办事的。”  
“好极了，好极了，”康纳气鼓鼓地抱着肩膀，“好歹你还没有刻意往我身边插眼线。那封信是你写的吧？为了拖住我，不让我及时找到查尔斯李？”  
“啊，是我，也是我故意在上面写了玛德琳的名字，并且让艾芙琳找到了它——不用谢我，反正我们都很讨厌新奥尔良圣殿骑士。至于安插眼线，我不会那么做，”海尔森皱起眉，“康纳，我不会那么对待你的。”  
“我勉强相信这句话。”康纳撇撇嘴。海尔森笑了，眼角的笑纹温和又可爱，让康纳忍不住又要亲他。  
“可你为什么和我……和我……”康纳努力寻找合适地说辞，“和我上床？就为了拖住我？”  
“我为什么不能只是因为想和你上床才那么做？”海尔森凑近了他，好像打算用那双眼睛溺死康纳，“你想要我，我感觉到了，你爱我，不是吗？”  
“……我可没这么说过。”康纳发觉自己的脸在发烫。  
“你说了，”海尔森露出一个得逞地微笑，“我听到了，你说过你爱我。”  
“嘿！我以为你聋了！”  
“啊啊，反正你说了，”做父亲的幸灾乐祸起来，“而我听到了。我得承认，我非常惊讶你在谈情说爱方面的天赋，你的那些情话非常打动人，想来也许是继承了我优良的……”  
康纳一把捂上他的嘴，海尔森大笑着挣脱他，  
还想继续挖苦，气的康纳扑上去与他打闹成一团。他们扭打着倒在床上，海尔森故意把冰凉的脚往康纳身上贴，冰的康纳尖叫一声，赶紧把他的脚推开。海尔森贴上前来，和他缠绵悱恻地拥抱，康纳一边悸动地抱住他，一边心里隐隐地憋屈。被海尔森放在手心里耍了这么久，他以为他会跟海尔森大打一架，谁知海尔森稍微示好，他就怒气全消，还喜不自胜地在人家怀里打滚。  
没出息，他在心里谴责自己，真是没救了。  
“还有鹰钩鼻呢？”他撅着嘴问，“你让奥莉莎杀的？”  
“可拉倒吧，她能干啥啊？”海尔森不屑地撇撇嘴，“我杀的，那人是新奥尔良人，那天我要和你一起去酒馆，就是想看看有没有人在家园潜伏，结果还真有，第二天他就迫不及待地来杀我，如你所见，我要了他的命，让奥莉莎把他埋掉，结果这个一事无成的女人，连这点小事也没做好，还把血弄到自己裙子上了。之后我展开了一点调查，又做掉了一个吉普赛女郎以绝后患。唯一让我感到奇怪的是，不算上奥莉莎，似乎潜伏者只有这两个人，这可真不是玛德琳的风格。”  
“是五个人。”  
“什么？”  
“之前有三个是我杀的，”见海尔森一无所知，康纳有点得意，“一个墨西哥妓女，一个修士，一个商人，艾芙琳早就提醒过我，新奥尔良方面有在这边活动的迹象，我调查过了。”  
“然后你杀了他们来保护我？”海尔森的声音里浸着喜悦，“好孩子，你对我真好。”  
“你知道就好，”康纳小小声地说，“以后可不准骗我了。”  
海尔森近乎宠溺地在他额头吧唧一口：“好，不骗你。”  
“也不许闹什么自杀，那次你吓坏我了！”  
“哦，对，跳湖的事情，”海尔森恍然大悟，“天哪，亲爱的，我不是在自杀，是奥莉莎想谋杀我。”  
“可是看脚印的话，明明是你自己走进去的！”  
“我知道有把枪在我背后顶着，一直指着我，我当然得乖乖往前走。”  
“她还有枪？”  
“她哪儿有，那只是一块木头，呃，该死，就这样被骗了还真是丢人。不过，还是谢谢你救我的命，”海尔森微笑着，“没有你，我就真的无声无息地死去了。”  
康纳凝视着他，心里膨胀起某种骄傲来，他是个拯救了父亲与情人的英雄，不是吗？可恶的海尔森，连溢美之辞都说的这么好听。  
“当我无依无靠的时候，是你照顾我，”海尔森靠在他怀里，甜言蜜语，“当时我的世界只有你，只有你能带给我一点点安全感和快乐，康纳，只要在你怀里我就是绝对安全的，谢谢你，康纳。”  
“这没什么……”康纳的脸都开始红了，“谁让你……勾引我，我有什么办法……”  
这只狡猾的狐狸轻笑起来，一颦一笑都撩动了康纳的心弦。他的手悄悄地在被子下挪动，放到了某个康纳无法抗拒的位置。  
“我现在也可以勾引你啊。”他说，说话间舌尖微微舔过嘴唇，康纳看的目不转睛。  
“一直都是你问问题，也轮到我了，”海尔森又舔了舔嘴唇，“现在，还想让我走吗？”  
康纳剜了他一眼。  
“你现在想走也来得及。”  
“你应该很想挽留我才对啊。”  
“我有什么理由挽留你？”  
“因为你爱我？”  
“那你又有什么理由留下？”  
海尔森愣了一下。  
“认真的？你一定要听？”  
“就只是说出来。”  
“哦，康纳，”海尔森翻个身仰面朝天，无奈地闭上眼睛，“别这样……”  
“说出来，”康纳坚持说，“我要听。”  
“拜托……”  
“只要你肯说，我就信，”康纳轻声说，“哪怕是在骗我也好，但只要你说出来，我就会相信的。”  
海尔森转过脸，长久的沉默，似乎被这句话抓住了心，最终他低声说：“我爱你，康纳，就像世上任何一个人爱他的情人一样爱。”  
康纳闭了闭眼，忽的陷入了洋溢的幸福里了。  
“亲我。”他闭着眼说。他的父亲与爱人顺从的献上了柔软的唇，让他在黎明的微光里品味甜如蜜的滋味。  
“我还没完全原谅你，”康纳嗔怪地说，“但是……也不是不能让你留下。”  
海尔森轻笑出声。  
“既然你这么诚恳的拜托了我，那我也不好意思离开了。”  
“少往自己脸上贴金了，”康纳撇撇嘴，“以后不许算计我！”  
“没必要，反正教团在新国度该渗透的也渗透的差不多了，”海尔森眨眨眼，“我已经准备在你这里养老了。”  
刺客嗤之以鼻：“我会挨个挖出来的。不过我倒是欢迎你养老。所以，天都快亮了，你到底要不要赶紧睡一会儿，老头子？”

他们搂抱着睡到中午才醒。醒来时康纳发觉海尔森摆出了一个乖巧可人的姿势，背对着他睡的正香。  
好吧，这样的生活实在没有坏处。康纳突然格外庆幸，那天在乔治堡，他抱回了这个老混蛋，捡回家忙前忙后的伺候了那么久。可以想见，以后他还得伺候更久，不过如果能每天醒来都能看见他，倒也值了。  
年轻的刺客揉揉眼，从后面抱紧了对方。屋里为着康纳这个伤员，点了壁炉，然而这又不是点壁炉的季节，屋里热得很，海尔森睡的满脸通红，额头上沁了层薄汗。康纳看他面色透红，嘴唇微张，一面因着热皱眉，一面又沉浸在睡梦里不愿醒来，只觉得心里火烧火燎的，索性在被子里摸索着捏了捏他的臀肉，小心翼翼地在上面磨蹭着自己的胯部，海尔森呼吸悠长，睡的正香，不知道自己儿子正在后面掰开自己的臀肉，小心地把阴茎插进因为昨夜的欢好还松软着的小穴。康纳眯起眼睛，颤抖着呼出一口气，为被穴肉咬紧的感觉颤抖。  
海尔森差不多是在莫名其妙的快感里醒来的，然后才慢慢意识到自己背后趴了个正操的尽兴的狼崽，哭笑不得地把脸埋进枕头里，想训斥两句，却又终究忍下了，只是发出些细碎的声音，拱起臀部迎合儿子的动作。康纳舔着他的耳垂，因为他的放纵和宠溺洋洋得意，又理所当然。过了一会儿海尔森却低声要他先停一下，自己要去趟厕所。  
“快下去，小混蛋，”海尔森笑骂道，“我去一趟就回来，你是不是要憋死我。”  
康纳得了便宜却不肯卖乖，只是一味往他里面顶，海尔森渐渐变了脸色，挣扎起来，康纳把他手脚都按住，不留情面。“这是你欠我的，”康纳在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕，“我说了，我还没原谅你。”  
“康纳，不……”海尔森惊慌失措，“对不起，对不起……我都道过歉了，你就让我去一趟，我真的，真的……啊……”康纳的手按在了他的小腹处，更是叫他被尿意逼的无处可逃。  
“混蛋……”可怜的父亲眼角渗出了泪水，又被康纳贴心地舔去，“你真的要看我……”  
“你欠我的，”儿子的声音在耳边阴魂不散，“我要你在将来的时间里一直待在我身边，那你的所有都展示给我看，你是个坏父亲，补偿我吧。”  
海尔森闭上眼睛，在羞愧与爱意里释放了自己。

康纳把床单扔到了地板上。海尔森气咻咻地坐在浴桶里，一句话都不肯说。康纳也不在意，转身下了楼，一看马厩，奥莉莎居然还关在里面，哆哆嗦嗦地掉眼泪。康纳给她松了绑，确定她身体没什么大碍，便让她自己回家休息。“别再让我抓到你做任何背叛家园的事了，”康纳抱着肩膀说，“否则我不保证我父亲会不会真的把你埋在马厩底下。”奥莉莎颤抖着点点头，迫不及待地离开了。  
“你就这样让她走了？”海尔森不满地说，康纳撩水在他的头发上，帮他洗头，“一个背叛者，谋杀者？未免太宽宏大量了吧？”  
“没必要在她身上浪费时间，”康纳解释说，“如果艾芙琳那边顺利，新奥尔良的圣殿骑士团差不多已经垮台了，她不过是个收钱办事的女佣。经此一事，她也没什么胆子留在这里了。”  
果不其然，没两天，奥莉莎小姐就收拾东西离开了这片地方，康纳则重新找了个女佣定期来打理家务，海尔森对新女佣也没什么意见，顶多对下午茶质量略有微词，康纳故意挫他锐气，不理不睬，海尔森自知这段时间自己是占不到理了，悻悻然地闭了嘴。又过了几天，艾芙琳写信过来，表示继母已死，新奥尔良圣殿骑士团大势已去，又说了些自己父亲身体日渐康复，家中生意一切顺利的琐事。康纳把信拿给海尔森看，换来海尔森不悲不喜的一声冷哼。  
“你应该很高兴才对。”康纳道。海尔森不屑地撇撇嘴。  
“南方的教团势力也削弱了，我有什么好高兴的，不过这下确实不用跟那个玛德琳内斗就是了。名义上我还是北美教团的大团长，而你，你杀了我的接班人，”说到这里他黯然失色了几秒钟，“拜你所赐，教团几十年乃至几百年内都很难有当初的盛景了。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”康纳说，但是识相的没有多说什么。查尔斯李的死亡无疑变成海尔森的一处伤痛，海尔森没有因此与他翻脸，已经算是给足了面子，他们最好永远也不要讨论这件事。康纳知道，白色的信鸽有时还会出现在庄园，圣殿骑士的力量还在各个阶层潜伏流动，但是没必要赶尽杀绝。与这些事比起来，康纳更看重组建新兴的兄弟会，寻找新生力量。这个崭新的国度不是天堂，他们可能还要奋斗几百年，几千年，康纳也不过是其中的一份子。但他希望自己这一份子，能尽量做出更大的贡献，改变更多的现实。  
海尔森在摇椅里晃着，看着一本无聊的书，他一天比一天衰老，天气也一天比一天寒冷，康纳知道，终有一天，海尔森也会像阿基里斯一样，静悄悄地死去，落雪会覆盖他的坟墓，但是康纳已经不会再为此愤怒。他知道海尔森爱他，并且想要留下，和他永远在一起，这就够了，无论他们是否真的能走到最后，无论结局是否尽如人意。康纳开始学会接受这一切了。命运从来都没有在乎过人们的想法与爱恨情仇。它不去听人们的祷告，也不在乎人们的眼泪，它只是随心所欲地运转，以各种意想不到的方式带给人快乐或痛苦，它就是个瞎子，是聋子，像不懂事的小孩一样铁石心肠，冷酷无情，你无法改变它，那你只能接受它。

冬天的时候，海尔森总是手脚冰凉，哪怕屋里的壁炉熊熊燃烧，他的骨头里也往外沁着凉气。他总是会在康纳坐在书桌前时，坐在康纳腿上，往人家怀里挤。康纳纵容他，抱紧他，他们一起在椅子里轻轻地摇晃，看着窗外大雪纷飞。海尔森眯着眼睛倚在他怀里，就像曾经又瞎又聋时一样温顺。小猫长大了不少，没规没矩地跳上桌子，走来走去，狗趴在地板上，像个保姆一样认真地盯着小猫看。  
“我在想，”海尔森突然说，“要是我能这样死在你怀里，也挺好的。”  
康纳吻了他的头发，并不觉得多么哀痛，反而觉得幸福极了。  
“那你死前一定要跟我说一声啊，”康纳低语道，“我好这样抱着你。”  
他们不再说话了，一起看着窗外的飞雪与窗户上的冰花。阿基里斯的坟上一定都是雪了，康纳心想，妈妈的坟也是，等开了春，他就带海尔森去一趟村子，见见村里的族人，然后再为海尔森的旧伤讨点草药。也许他们永远参不透瞬息万变的命运，但是他们还可以珍惜剩下的时间。  
海尔森在他怀里打了个哈欠，然后献上了一个吻。康纳知道他们又得度过一个昏庸无道的下午了。这没什么不好的，实际上，这好极了。  
“好孩子。”海尔森充满爱意地说。  
康纳听不到外边的风雪声了，只能听到爱人动人的情话。他看不到任何事物了，只能看到海尔森微笑的脸。没有悲伤，没有忧愁，没有愤怒，没有阵营的鸿沟，有的只是这温暖的，甜蜜的，流动在心窝里的爱。即便沧海桑田，白驹过隙，他们全都埋在冰凉的泥土里，也会为着这份爱，对命运怀有无上的感激与宽容。  
康纳确信他很幸福。

END


End file.
